The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Everyone is worried as an unknown family tries to kidnap Tsuna. After strange dreams, things become more complicated when Tsuna's left eye turns blue and the Guardians starts to show markings that aren't there's but the... Rewriting this fic... going to update as "Repeating History"
1. Introducing Tsuna

**The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Prelude: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_Sawada Tsunayoshi had always thought himself as unlucky. Why you ask? Well just by looking at him many considered him weak, appearance average, and a failure in every subject and sports. This brought about his nickname as Dame-Tsuna. All of his grades combined an average of 15 points with a carefree lifestyle. That was before he had met Reborn, a strange baby that had appeared out of nowhere, busting into his life as a home tutor, carrying around his shape-shifting chameleon. Not only that, he tells him that he is the successor of the most powerful mafia Family, The Vongola._

_But as time went by, with all the misadventures and dangers, he can't help but feel lucky. Within a short period of time, he gained friends that he could trust, and spend time with. Even though he hates the torture his tutor had put him through he still has the enjoyable moments with everyone. In fact, Tsuna can't think of the present without them now. This had brought about more changes in his characteristics. His friends say he is kind yet powerful in many unexpected ways to everyone else and they would protect him regardless of what anyone else says. Not only had Tsuna's hyper intuition awakened, his strength also increased along with his bonds with many allies._

_Ten years later, he would become the most powerful boss of all the Vongola predecessors. Tsuna would be the greatest in all history with many ideas. The underground base of the Vongola family in Japan; escape route plans and-_

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Yelled an angry brunette with gravity defying hair as he glared at the baby with a green microphone in his hand, "What are you doing Reborn!"

Reborn looked up from his fedora with a glint in his eyes, "Introducing you of course, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna glared at him with annoyance, "WHY ARE YOU INTRODUCING ME!"

"That is because you are the main character of the Vongola Family," Reborn said smirking, "If I don't then the people new wouldn't know who you are."

"Again why me!" he said again at the baby, "and I already told you that I'M NOT GOING TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

"There's no way you can avoid it now that everyone agrees to it," Reborn said with his smile growing as his chameleon transformed into the usual green gun, much to Tsuna's horror, started shooting.

"D-DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!" Tsuna said franticly as he avoided one bullet after another.

"Nashi (no)," Reborn said in his I-win-regardless voice as he kept shooting, "So you better get going to school otherwise you will be late."

At that Tsuna looked up when his torturing tutor stopped shooting and stared wide-eyed at the time. "SHIMATTA..! Thanks a lot Reborn, now I have to run to get there!" he said as he ran around to get his bag and socks on before running out of his room. Within minutes he was running out of the house.

Reborn watched his student run and meeting up with a few of his friends down the road, waiting for him. He smirked mischievously as he felt someone else watching in the distance. "This will be a great way to break the peaceful silence," he said with another smirk. With that, the baby jumped off of the ledge to plan his next scheme.

Along the distance a dark figure continued to watch Tsuna running with his two friends behind him.

"I found you, Vongola's Tenth Boss."


	2. School is like a Playground

**Chapter**** 2: School is a Playground**

Namimori High School is the town's second most praised schools in the district. It has been around for so long that many people that live around there had its next generation attend to that school. Students come and go, attend clubs, and everything else that is normally done. However this generation was a little different. The three reasons are, the Discipline Committee, the winning streak of the Boxing and Baseball club, and the most heard Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna, his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to school at top speed and somehow made it to the school gates. "Haaa… we somehow got here on time," Tsuna said relieved as he looked behind him towards the two, "Sorry for making you guys run too, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun."

The teen with black hair had his sword behind him in its usual blue bag. Yamamoto, opened one eye as he panted, "No problem, Tsuna, it's always important to get to school on time," he replied with his usual smile, "Besides, it's great exercise."

Another teen was a little flushed but didn't show his tiredness had silver hair and sea-green eyes glare at the other boy before looking at Tsuna, "Don't worry about me, Jyuudaime, I can run at least that much," Gokudera said proudly.

Tsuna sweat-dropped a little at this and walked towards the gate. Just before he stepped into the boundary line his intuition told him to duck. His body immediately did before something went over his head. He looked up nervously as his brown eyes came in contact with gray eyes. It wasn't until he saw the tonfas where his head was previously did he become scared.

"Hi-Hibari-san… w-what are you doing!" Tsuna said nervously at the black-haired boy.

The boy smirked at him as his usual glint of his fighting obsession flickered in his eyes, "Nothing…. Just want to see if you still had that fighting spirit inside of you."

Tsuna paled when he remembered the adventure he had 10 years into the future to fight with the enemy his future-self had clashed with. It was scary to fight with someone as strong as Byakuran, but it was more frightening when his friend's lives were on the line.

Gokudera helped his boss up before yelling at the Disciplinary Club's President angrily, "Don't go doing that just because you want to test somebody!"

Hibari looked at them for a moment before walking back to the building leaving them at the gate. Yamamoto, who was just watching, tapped them on the back making them turn, "If we don't hurry we won't be able to get to class," he said with his usual carefree smile.

It took a moment for them to process that information. It was when they realized that no one else was walking around them that they ran into the building. However, before Tsuna could get past the doors he felt a glare coming from behind him making him turn around.

Gokudera and Yamamoto paused for a moment, "What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna looked around a little more before shrugging it off running towards their classroom on the second floor. _I was probably imagining things._

How wrong he was. The same shadowy figure from before was hidden in the tree branches of the school, watching them enter.

The trio had somehow gotten to the classroom just in time as the bell rang. Tsuna was out of breath but he was glad that the teacher was not there yet. Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to go through the doors but were bombarded with girls. The both of them apologized to him, which waved as "its fine" and slipped into the classroom.

"Ah Tsuna-kun," a familiar voice called out making him jump in surprise. His crush, Kyoko, was sitting at her desk with their classmate, Hana. Almost stumbling he walked up to them.

"Ohayō (good morning), Kyoko-chan, Hana-san," he said sitting down in his seat next to hers, a little flushed in the face.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna-kun, do you think you can do me a favor?" Kyoko said in her same smiling face and pulled out a bento box. Tsuna almost jumped up thinking, "_Is she going to give it to me,"_ However, disappointment shot his hopes down. "Can you give this to my brother during lunch? I have to go to a club meeting with Hana-chan so I won't be able to. So can you?" she said in an almost wistful tone.

With a sigh Tsuna held out his hand, "Sure I'll make sure to give it to him _(since he always seems to be sitting with us during lunch anyways)._"

This immediately made Kyoko smile and melting him to pudding. "Arigato Tsuna-kun," she said gleefully, "I already told him that I would be in the club meeting, but he ran out of the house before I could give him his bento."

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the mention of the usual extreme behavior the older brother had. Without another word he was handed the bento as the teacher came in with the other two boys that were left outside with the fan girls. Gokudera gave a glare at them, as usual they screamed in delight, and sat down. Yamamoto, waving at the girls one last time before closing the door, did the same. The young boss sighed and listened to the teacher starting his lecture.

It wasn't long into the discussion that Tsuna the same glare behind his back. He quickly looked around but didn't find anyone suspiciously acting. Looking out of the window he thought he saw someone in the branches, but it disappeared when he blinked.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes once more before returning his attention to the front. But, however he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching.

~*~*~*~*~Time skip to lunch~*~*~*~*~

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sat under a Sakura tree eating their lunch. It was the usual now since they came back from ten years into the future. Reborn had stopped pestering them, for now, however Tsuna can't help but feel that the baby Arcobaleno was planning something. He also couldn't shake off the feeling of someone spying on them. Before he could contemplate any further, on what Reborn's plans and the mysterious spy, there was the loud yelling of their awaiting friend running towards them at top speed.

"EXTREAM DASH….!" Ryohei yelled with his usual white hair and wrapped hands, punching the air as if in training. Tsuna had gotten out of the way just in time; however Gokudera ended up as the stopping wall as they hit each other. The young boss winced at their clash but smiled when they started yelling at each other knowing that they were alright.

"Watch where you were going, Shibafu…!" Gokudera yelled at the boxer holding his forehead, "You would have run over Jyuudaime if he hadn't gotten out of the way in time!"

Ryohei stood up unaffected by the sudden crash and yelled back, "YOU WERE THE ONE IN THE WAY TAKO-HEAD!"

Yamamoto laughed at the whole ordeal and tried to break the two of them apart, "Ma-ma calm down you two. The only thing that is good is that you two didn't get hurt."

"Yeah you two, so settle down and eat," Tsuna agreed and ushered them to sit and eat. Gokudera did as he was told, Ryohei had to be pushed down, and Tsuna followed. In that instance he felt a glare; again did he turn around surprising everyone.

"Is something wrong, Jyuudaime?" the self-proclaimed-right-hand-man asked worryingly as his boss glanced around again.

"Either it's just my imagination, or someone has been watching me since I entered school," he said cautiously making everyone around him alert. After a few minutes Tsuna looked at his friends and smiled at how concerned they were. "It is okay guys," he said assumingly but that only made everyone retort.

"No Jyuudaime, if what you felt is true then it's always true," Gokudera said as he got up pulling out bombs out of nowhere.

"Your intuition is always on the mark after all," Yamamoto said as he pulled out his wooden sword and swung it to transform it into a katana.

"THAT'S RIGHT, SAWADA! BEFORE ANY TROUBLE OCCURRED IN THE PAST YOU ALWAYS STOPPED IT BEFOREHAND!" Ryohei screamed with rice on his face, he had somehow eaten everything in his bento within those few minutes, punching the air.

Tsuna sighed, head looking down. When he did a familiar pink grenade rolled next to him, unpinned. It took him two seconds to freak out and run towards his friends to make them duck. Not long after that, it exploded leaving a little crater in where he once stood.

"What happened?" Gokudera said too surprised to understand why his boss had knocked them over.

Yamamoto and Tsuna got up to see Lambo and I-Pin running around playing tag. Gokudera, irritated on the cow obsessed and Chinese 5-year-old hitman, gripped his hand trying to hold it in.

"La-la-la-la you can't catch me I-Pin!" Lambo said running around holding something in his hand. A vein popped up on Gokudera's head.

"Lambo give that back…!" I-Pin said running after him. Tsuna and Yamamoto both glanced at the bomber as another popped up.

"You have to catch me to get it back!" Lambo argued back sticking out his tongue. The two teens stepped back a little, dragging an unconscious Ryohei, when Gokudera had his third one pop out taking out his bombs.

I-Pin noticed him and jumped out of the way just in time, leaving Lambo confused, as the bombs hit their mark. Whatever was in Lambo's hand had flew off, making I-Pin aim for it, and took off. Tsuna sweat-dropped, as the twitching form, Lambo was picked up by the pissed off bomber.

"What do you think you were doing Stupid-Cow!" Gokudera yelled in the Lambo's face. Lambo blinked and started tearing up signaling for Tsuna to stop him before something else happens. He only took two steps when he realized something strange. He was not moving forward….. He was going down.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna…!" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled with surprised expressions before he fell into a ditch. They winced when they heard a little thud. Four heads peered in to see him unconscious.

Reborn, dressed in his mole suit, "You still need more training if you didn't notice me making a hole under your feet, Dame-Tsuna," he said with his usual smirk. Yamamoto and Gokudera sweat-dropped at the usual pranks and went in to get their boss out of the hole.

"Um aren't we forgetting someone?" Yamamoto asked when they carried Tsuna towards the Infirmary.

"No," Gokudera lied remembering the unconscious Ryohei hidden in the bushes. Yamamoto shrugged and they went.

~*~*~*~*~ Infirmary ~*~*~*~*~

Tsuna stirred and began opening his eyes to see the white ceiling of the Infirmary. _Eh how did I get here?_ He thought trying to remember. An image of Reborn in a mole suit was the only thing he remembered, "That's right, Reborn made a hole. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto must have brought me here."

Sitting up he saw Dr. Shamal sitting at his desk staring out towards the field. Curiously he looked out and twitched at the sight of the girls of the track team running. Of course he was oblivious to his awakened patient when he only wants to treat girls. Tsuna then looked up at the sky and realized he had slept thru the other half of his class.

"OI TAKO-HEAD HOW DID YOU FORGET I WAS THERE!"

"Shizuka-ni (be quiet), Turf-head, Jyuudaime is sleeping so you better keep that stupid voice of yours down or I'll blast you!"

"Ma-ma, calm down you two."

The shouting made Tsuna turn to see the door opening with Ryohei, Gokudera (who were fighting), and Yamamoto (trying to stop them). It was when they saw him awake that they stopped.

"Jyuudaime are you alright?" Gokudera asked immediately running to his side.

"I'm alright Gokudera-kun, there's no need for you to get so upset," Tsuna said trying to calm the bomber.

"That's good to hear Tsuna." Yamamoto said laughing.

"THAT'S EXTREMELY GREAT, SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed again making Dr. Shamal jump and almost falling out of the window. He caught himself just in time and looked around a little pissed.

"If you're done here leave!" he said in a threatening way searching in his white coat, "Or I'll use one of my mosquitoes to silence you forever."

Everyone jumped and ran out when he found the box that contained his diseased mosquitos. They almost stopped in the hallways thinking that he was bluffing, but thought otherwise when they noticed three mosquitos were heading their direction. Quickly they ran out to the school grounds and out of the yard towards Tsuna's home.

~*~*~*~*~ In the Distance ~*~*~*~*~

"I've tracked his movement's boss," A man dressed in black watched as Tsuna and his friends enter the house, "but it seems that he has bodyguards around him where ever he goes."

Another voice could be heard from the phone, "Continue your observation. Wait until he is alone to reveal yourself. If what the rumors say is true, then it won't be easy."

"Understood…" he closed his cell and looked through the window, "Soon everyone will see if you are truly worthy."


	3. Foreboding

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm sorry this took so long to write, even though it is only a little scene. I have a lot going on recently so I haven't been able to work on my fanfic's. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Ciao-ciao.

**Chapter 3: Foreboding**

"Reborn-dono did thou need me for something?" Basil said as he ran towards the baby. It was unusual for the Arcobaleno to call in the middle of the night to meet him at the shrine.

Reborn turned at the young boy with wise eyes, "It's good for you to come here so quickly Basil," he said calmly, "I need you to go to the CEDEF and tell Iemitsu to look up on any suspicious movements our allies are making."

Basil frowned, "Did something happen to Sawada-dono?"

"Not yet, but it seems that they sent someone to watch him," he pulled his fedora down, "I'm just making sure of something."

"Alright," the boy said but still curious in what was in the Arcobaleno's mind. Shaking his head he left not wanting to question any further.

The baby hitman watched as the boy left and pulled out his small hand. In the center of his palm was a small tracker which he picked off of his student after he fell into the ditch.

"It seems that we need to be careful, Tsuna."

~*~*~*~*~ At school (Lunchtime) ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who and why would anyone want to spy on me?" Tsuna said annoyingly as he looked out of the window of the classroom. Ever since yesterday, he could feel the continuous watching presence. He hoped it was just his imagination, but he knew, from experience, on how accurate his "hyper-intuition" was. Not only that, he had the feeling that he had to be with his friends at all times or something would happen. Because of that, he has been on edge since this morning.

His two friends were sitting on the desks next to him eating their lunches and exchanged glances. Tsuna had insistently asked if they could stay inside. Of course they agreed without another word since they noticed how alert Tsuna had been. Ryohei and his sister had early leave so they were not, much to Tsuna's disappointment. This left Gokudera and Yamamoto the only ones present.

"Are you sure it's the same person, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, "If it is then it must be another Family."

"It's the same person alright, but I don't think that person is an enemy. All he/she did is watch," Tsuna said pulling his eyes away from the sky, "But I feel like something was different yesterday."

"Maybe you're waiting for the Kid to appear out of nowhere, like he did yesterday," Yamamoto laughed remembering that Reborn hadn't ambushed them anywhere for any "_training-sessions_" before, or after.

"I don't think so," Gokudera and Tsuna said together as they sweat-dropped at their carefree friend. Thus started another quarrel, which was one-sided since Yamamoto always smiles and doesn't take everything Gokudera says seriously.

"Anyways," Tsuna continued closing his eyes in frustration, "there seems to be more than one person watching me."

This brought the two friends to stop their argument. Tsuna winced at their _seriously_ worried expressions and wondered if he shouldn't have said anything. That was too late of course. Even if he say's not to worry about it, it won't change the fact that they will.

"Tsuna, I don't think you should go home by yourself today," Yamamoto said first making Gokudera stop from saying the same thing.

"I wanted to say that yakyū-baka (baseball-idiot)!" glared the bomber then turned back towards his boss, "Jyuudaime, you have to wait for _one of us_ to take you home." At the end of the sentence, a slight hint of annoyance was heard in his voice when he had to admit that someone has to watch Tsuna.

The young boss looked at them in confusion, "Wait?"

Realization struck him when he remembered that the both of them had something important to be done today. Gokudera had to help some annoying pleaders from the Science Club and Yamamoto was stuck with practice. Even Kyoko and Ryohei were busy.

Tsuna smiled at the two, "It's alright you two I can-"

"No!" he was cut off by the two's declaration. He gave up and nodded, not wanting to fight with them anymore because of their determination. Another sigh left his lips when the bell rang making them to go to their desks.

"Sometimes, I wish they weren't so overprotective like mother hens."

~*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*~

Tsuna sat in the classroom alone _trying _to do his homework. But, of course, he couldn't understand it at all. His two friends went off to their extracurricular activities and Kyoko had left with the child-hater Hana. So now he was stuck with nothing to do, besides the homework, in an empty classroom. He looked at the clock that said 2:50.

"_About two more hours,"_ Tsuna thought closing his eyes wondering if he should just go to sleep. After 10-20 minutes he finally got up making his decision, "_I can't stay here any longer otherwise Reborn will try to booby-trap my room again. I hope they understand,"_

Grabbing his bag he left the room and down the stairs towards the grounds of the school. Before he continued through the gate he took one more glance at the school. It wasn't that he was regretting the decision of leaving his friends even though he silently promised; it was just the feeling that he wouldn't be able to see the familiar building for a while.

Shaking his head from the foreboding, he turned, heading down the familiar route towards his house.


	4. Kidnapping Attempt

**Chapter 4: Kidnapping Attempt**

"Oi, wake up, Dame-Tsuna,"

"No way Reborn, let me sleep," moaned the teen as he hugged the blankets around him tightly. He then opened one eye when he realized that Reborn wasn't pestering him anymore. He was half happy and half confused at the non-torture method not being produced. _Finally he understands that I need more time to sleep, but something doesn't feel right._

Unwillingly he sat up, expecting to see his familiar surroundings of his room. Boy was he surprised when he found himself in a large bed that was fit for a king and a huge room. But that was the least of it when he noted the emblem of the Vongola in the center of the wall he was facing. A slight movement on his left made him turns his attention towards the baby on his side.

"R-Reborn, where… WHERE ARE WE!" he yelled at the end and receiving a kick from the baby.

"What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna held his cheek as he looked at his tutor in pain.

"Baka, how could you forget so easily," The Arcobaleno sighed at his no good student, "If you're going senile I'll train your brain till it becomes close to a prodigies." Reborn's chameleon, Leon, transformed into its regular green gun and was aimed at him in close range.

"Mate, mate, I get it so don't shoot!" the young boss said then calming down to think back, "After leaving school and breaking the promise of waiting for the guys to walk home…"

…**. Yesterday ….**

"Maybe I should have waited for them," Tsuna said wearily as he walked down the empty streets, "This is like walking down the graveyard during the courage test." A shiver went down his spine when he remembered his encounter with Romeo the ghost, Bianchi's former boyfriend that she poisoned with her poison cooking.

He sighed as he thought of his friends. It wasn't that he thought they were a hindrance; it was just that they were being too overprotective. "But if I say that it would sound like the same thing," another sigh escaped his lips as he crossed the bridge. Just before he could step away from the bridge, his body stopped when an inkling of someone watching him. He was glad that he did because just where he was about to step off from the bridge there knives were thrown at that spot. "HIII, WHY… WHO…?" Tsuna panicked looking around to see the assailant; hoping, in the back of his mind, that it was just his crazy tutor.

"Oh, so you managed to predict that move… not bad," A voice called out from above making his blood freeze, "The Vongola's blood is truly something to be feared."

Tsuna peered up nervously to see a man sneering at him from the treetops. The murderous aura surrounded the area scared all the birds and scattered. The teen gulped in fear as he looked took at the details of the figure.

Tall in stance and stature, as it seemed to Tsuna. The dark short dark green hair was slicked back with a large amount of grease showing in an almost business-like appearance. Clothes of black from tie to shoes were nothing compared to the dark maroon eyes gleaming. His sneering grin grew wider seemingly impossible upon the slim face.

"W-What do you want?" Tsuna said strongly as his mind frantically tried to figure out what to do. _"I should run, but my legs… No even if I do run he'll follow me and everyone that I run into would be involved… plus, since he knows about the Vongola, so he must be from the mafia… this just makes it twice as dangerous to move… AHHH, Reborn where are you when I need you the most!"_

The man grinned even more when he saw the frantic eyes go back and forth from him to the alleyway. _"HA, this kid is really just a wimp. Why should our Family be involved with the Vongola if there boss is so weak looking? He's better off dead. But I can't go against orders…" _Immediately he jumped down from the tree and landed safely at the base making the teen step back a little. "When I heard that the Vongola boss was a middle school kid from my boss, I couldn't believe it," his eyes looked up at the teen's face which was starting to sweat, "That is until I confirmed that the Vongola's top hitman, Reborn, was their yesterday."

Tsuna sweated even more when he realized who this person was. "You're the one that has been watching me since yesterday," he said cautiously moving his hand towards the pocket that held his woven mittens, "Are their other people watching me from your family, or are you the only one?"

One of his thin eyebrows rose in curiosity, "So you could feel me watching when I have hidden all of my presence. That is a rare occurrence," the man walked closer making Tsuna step back more, "I guess the boss was right about you. You need to be taken out now… along with your friends."

At that the teen froze causing the man to stop as well. "What did you say?" Tsuna said softly, his eyes covered by his bangs.

The man leered confidently when he hit a nerve, thinking that what he was doing was frightening him, "I think you heard me… Taking out you is not my only job. Your friends and anyone related to you must be taken care of as well."

Usually when Tsuna hears those words about his life on the line he would be wetting his pants. But when his friends were mentioned he felt rage boiling up inside. It was enough that they risked their lives with his battle with Byakuran a few weeks back, and they finally have returned to their time safely. However, there were a lot of sacrifices in order to do it.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, and his grip tightened, when he remembered his final battle with Byakuran. _"Yuni and Gamma gave up their lives in order for us to live peacefully in our time. I don't want anyone doing that again!" _He looked up at the man making him step back in shock. Angry brown eyes pierced him, almost like a sword.

"Oh~ so you can make that kind of expression can you, I never expected something like that from someone weak looking, like you," the man said as a drop of sweat went down his face. The man flicked his hand retrieving several knives into his hands, "I wonder if you can even defeat me with your level of power."

Not taking anymore, Tsuna pulled out his gloves and popped one of the dying will pills into his mouth. Instantly, flames appeared from his forehead; his mittens transformed into his X-gloves. The man took another step back when he realized what he did, _"Crap, the boss was right to be careful. I didn't thing this kid's flames were this much."_

Within a blink of an eye the teen disappeared from his view. "W-What?" he looked around and suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Where are you looking at?" Tsuna said with a calm voice balling his fists with flames surrounding it.

The man jumped just in time as his the gloves grazed him. When he landed, a part of his jacket was burning. Quickly he removed it and looked at the brunette in an amusing gaze. "You really are the Vongola's Tenth successor. I can see why Nono has chosen you. But you're still a kid and that makes you naive."

Tsuna stared at him not understanding his words. Then, his eyes widened when he felt his legs giving out. Looking around he could see a shattered phial and liquid splattered around him giving off fumes making him dizzy. He looked up as the smirking man, which was beginning to double in vision.

"It was a lie when I said the boss wanting to kill you and your friends," the man's laugh echoed through his ears, "You see, we only need you. And because you're too important for our plans, killing you is not an option."

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked as his flames started to dim along with his strength to keep him up off of the ground, "What do you need me for?"

Even with his vision he could still see the cold stare of the man in front of him. "That is something you will understand in due time." With that Tsuna passed out onto the ground.

~*~*~ End of Ch. 4 ~*~*~

Well, what do you think? Yes, I know that it has been a while, but recently I have a lot more time than before. In the next chapter we will continue and will go onto Reborn's side of the story.

Thanks for your support… ciao, ciao.

FXF91 out


	5. Where Am I?

Last time:

"_You really are the Vongola's Tenth successor. I can see why Nono has chosen you. But you're still a kid and that makes you naive."_

_Tsuna stared at him not understanding his words. Then, his eyes widened when he felt his legs giving out. Looking around he could see a shattered phial and liquid splattered around him giving off fumes making him dizzy. He looked up as the smirking man, which was beginning to double in vision._

"_It was a lie when I said the boss wanting to kill you and your friends," the man's laugh echoed through his ears, "You see, we only need you. And because you're too important for our plans, killing you is not an option."_

"_W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked as his flames started to dim along with his strength to keep him up off of the ground, "What do you need me for?"_

_Even with his vision he could still see the cold stare of the man in front of him. "That is something you will understand in due time." With that Tsuna passed out onto the ground._

~*~*~ Continue on to Chapter 5! ~*~*~

**Chapter 5: Where Am I?**

…**.. Present …..**

"And then…" he said with arms crossed and eyes close trying hard to remember. When it was no use, he looked down at his tutor, "It's no good, Reborn! All I remember is before losing conscious. It doesn't explain on how I got here at all!"

The Arcobaleno lowered his gun, allowing Tsuna to relax. Reborn looked at his student in close observation then sighed. "I guess it couldn't be helped," he said letting his chameleon climb up his arm towards his usual resting place on the fedora, "She'll fill in the gaps for you. After all I have some questions to be answered as well…"

"Huh, _she…_" Tsuna said in confusion. As if on cue the door opened bringing their attention towards the interrupter. Tsuna blinked in surprise. A young woman, somewhere in her 20's, entered the room with the mafia black suit. Her perm amber hair bounced as she walked towards the two. Her blue eyes not leaving from Tsuna's brown eyes. Reborn stood up and started the introduction, "This is Rena, and she is head of the CEDEF Martial Arts Division. She has been ordered, by your father, to watch you because of the strange movement of one of our ally Families."

"How do you do, Sawada-sama," Rena slightly bowed in respect, "This is our first meeting face to face."

"Eh, first meeting?" he said confused, "What do you mean?"

Reborn smacked him across the head again with a large green fan (which was Leon of course). Tsuna held the back of his head eyes tearing up from the pain of feeling metal and not paper, "What was that for Reborn?"

"Baka, don't you remember saying someone has been watching you," Reborn said sitting back down, "She's been keeping an eye on you until that guy showed up."

His eyes widened at the sudden revelation, "Then… you were the one that has been watching me for the past two days."

She nodded, and another smack on the head made Tsuna look down with a glare at his tutor. "Quit it already!"

"Then stop repeating after me then, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked at his angered student.

He glared at the baby once more before bringing back his gaze towards Rena, "Then the other person that was watching me was one of our allies?"

"No," her answer quickly made the Arcobaleno to alert, "I was watching you from afar and as you met that man. It was at that time that I got a text from your father about the false information."

"False information…?" Reborn questioned.

"Hai… Thanks to Basil's quick progress in the investigation we found out that an Unknown Family purposely left evidence to think that one of our Allied Families was the ones involved. Immediately knowing that, I intercepted the man before he could kidnap you as you lost conscious. In order to get you to safety I had to-"

"Bring me here…" Tsuna completed her sentence. Silence fell around them, as he took a moment to observe the scenery outside the window. He knew fully well that he was not anywhere close to home. With a trembling voice he spoke out knowing the answer will be unpleasant, "but where am I exactly?"

Reborn's unpleasant expression broke into amusement. Rena's lips curled a little to a ghostly smile before replying, "Because of the circumstance that you were in, I was ordered to take you to the Vongola HQ, by Reborn-sempai here."

Tsuna's face paled looking at them, his voice trembling even more, "Then-"

"That's right Dame-Tsuna. Welcome to my hometown," Reborn grinned even more, "Welcome to Verona, Italy."

At that, the Tenth Boss fainted…

… **Somewhere …**

"Damn that woman!" the same man that attacked Tsuna, sat across a leather chair, with a broken leg and arm, fuming in anger, "I was so close to netting that kid!" The dark room lit only with three parlor lightings casted eerie shadows across the area. The heavy metal door opened revealing a tall _woman_. _Her_ short-black curled hair circled around _her_ face bringing out the blue eyes that matched _her_ short blue dress. The little light still showed the snowy white skin and bright red smirking lips.

"Don't be like that, Gen," _she_ entered the dark room and walked towards the crippled comrade, "It was your fault for not heeding our boss's orders."

"Shut up! And what's with the Gothic Alice getup, Dave?" Gen shouted, "Stop dressing in drag already! It's grossing me out!"

Dave glared at his companion. With a pissed-off grin he brought his platform boots down across the man's midsection. "Don't question my hobby when you're the one injured," he said over the many curses from Gen, "If the boss didn't ask me to see what's taking so long for the report, you would have been dead by now."

"Doesn't give you a reason to wear girl's clothing," Gen sputtered in pain. Another down kick landed on his groin making him turn blue.

"I look better in girl's clothing than that of those sorry excuses of suits;" he said proudly, "Girls can't even match my beauty."

"Al-alright already… I-I get it," giving in to the dominating man.

"Anyways, the boss called saying that the boy has left Japan and is in Italy," Dave stated making his companion alert, "But because of the tight security there, we won't be able to move about in the area. So he told us to wait for orders."

"G-got it…" Gen said,_ "But do I have to team up with the Drag-Prince?"_ Without warning another hit upon the groin made him scream and pass out.

"That's what you get for calling me a Drag-Prince. I am the Drag-_Princess_!"

_**Author's Note…**_

_Sorry about the wait. I couldn't get enough time on writing considering my limited time. Anyways, how was it? I know it's probably not as great but I had to do a few alterations on this chapter because I'm just going with the flow of the story. No, I don't have a blueprint of the story. So yeah, everything is all being processed in my brain and rereading everything that I had written so far._

_Thanks to all the support of everyone to continue on the series. I promise I will try to get as many chapters in for the stories I'm working on._

_Hoped you like it. Please R&R._

_Ciao-ciao, FinalXFantasy91 out….._


	6. Nightmares and Fits

**Chapter 6: Nightmare and Fits**

_Tsuna was woken up by his usual call from his mother and a gun point from Reborn telling him he was late. Quickly, he ran down the stairs dodging bullets as he put on his clothes towards the kitchen. The usual ritual of having the many tenants in the house became a battlefield as Lambo was picking a fight with Reborn again. He ran out of the house, trying to avoid the blasts and misfires, to meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto on the way to school. Then came the usual routine of running late to class and getting more homework, failing tests, and many injuries due to his extreme friends. As they walked home, it would end up being a training session from Reborn._

_But as he crossed the bridge towards his home, running away from a bolder that fell from the sky, the scenery changed into a church like room. Tsuna franticly looked around him unsure of how he got here and why. The columns encircled him as the rainbow colored lights bounced around the room from the mosaic colored glass lit up from the walls as the sun appeared behind the clouds and shining through. Tsuna looked up in an almost amazement and gazed at each panel. His eyes caught a glimpse of a full body mirror sitting on a platform across from the closed door. Noticing something different in the reflection he walked closer. He gasped when he saw his reflection. It was not of himself that was being reflected, but of his ancestor; Vongola's originator, Giotto._

_Without warning, pain radiated from his chest towards his whole body. Looking down he could see the end of a sword pierced through him. His wound, seeping the white shirt red as the dripping blood from the tip of the sword fell onto the floor. He could hear his friend's voices crying out to him outside the doorway, held back by a barrier. However, in the mirror he could only see the first generation guardians reflected besides his friends._

_The sword dug deeper making him fall onto his knees with the pain._

"_I'm sorry, Giotto. But this was the only way to keep 'him' from getting what he wants," whispered a sad voice as it became harder to hear before darkness took him._

"_We'll see each other again. That, I promise…"_

… With Reborn and Rena …

Both Rena and Reborn were outside of the room since Tsuna passed out… Actually, it was Iemitsu that kicked them out; in his overly fatherly mode. Now they were waiting outside and looking out towards the town below.

"Did you hear the story while you were waiting?" Reborn asked sitting on the windowsill opposite her.

"Yeah," Rena answered calmly, "If what he said is true, then they'll try to kidnap him again. However…"

"Why do they need him is questioning," Reborn finished her sentence. Rena closed her eyes as a silent agreement.

The silence went on until the sound of multiple voices and footsteps resonated from down the hallway towards the staircase. The two at the window turned towards the people walking up with a smile.

"They decided to come here after all," Reborn smiled as the group became more visible.

"But this is for their safety right?" Rena questioned as they got closer.

"Yeah," Reborn replied solemnly, "And if we left them in Japan, they would start to worry. Besides, they are his family."

The first person to notice the duo was the silver haired bomber. Everyone else looked up when he ran off and followed after him. However, their greetings didn't even begin when the shouting voice of Iemitsu began.

… A few minutes before …

Iemitsu closed the door in the faces of Reborn and Rena in a dead serious face. When he was sure that the door was completely closed he walked over towards his son, pulling up a chair beside the bed. The Advisor's eyes glinted in worry as he watched his son sleep peacefully, placing a hand on the boys head.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, that you have to go through all of this," he said gently remembering when Timoteo visited his home in Japan.

"_This boy has power."_

"Mm… Don't shoot Reborn," Tsuna moaned, brows crossed with sweat, as he shuffled under the sheets. Iemitsu laughed a little at his son's expression and got up to exit the room. However, before he could get his hand on the handle he noticed the increased shuffling behind him. He turned his head to see his son in a pained expression and holding on to his chest. Iemitsu, at first, thought that it was just a nightmare, but when he noticed Tsuna's paling expression and blood starting to blemish across the white shirt. He ran to the boy's side immediately trying to get the tight grip unclenched.

"Oi, Tsuna, do-shita-no (what's wrong)?" he yelled loudly, giving up on unclenching the fist, shook his son's shoulder like he usually does when he gets nightmares when he was little.

"What's going on Iemitsu?" Reborn said as he and the others quickly got in surprised by the scene before them.

"Reborn, help me out! He's not waking up!" Iemitsu yelled keeping his son from struggling. Reborn, observing the urgent situation quickly jumped on the bed and harshly smacked Tsuna in the face. Tsuna quickly stopped his fit and dropped his clenched fist making his father relax a little as he got him upright.

"Itai," Tsuna said as his hand moved from his chest to the left of cheek. With one eye open he looked down at his tutor, "What was that for Reborn?"

"You were having a fit just now," Iemitsu said.

"That's right Tsuna. We were worried on what happened," Yamamoto said as he entered with the others, getting glares from Gokudera. Ryohei was holding Kyoko, who fainted at the sight of the blood on his shirt. Haru was holding Lambo while Chrome held I-Pin in her arms. Bianchi was behind her just in case she did the same. Fuuta was at her side holding his ranking book tightly to his body.

"To-san, Min'na, what are you doing here?" he said taking down his hand and opened his left eye. Everyone stiffened when he did. The reaction was unexpected to him making him blink in surprise.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called out making his student look back down. Reborn's brows furrow unexpectedly to Tsuna.

"Do-shita-no, Min'na?" he said as he looked back and forth to everyone. His tutor raised his hand towards his partner, Leon, and it transformed into a mirror. He handed the mirror towards him, which he took without question and looked into the mirror.

"Eh…. EHHHH! NANIKORE-WA (what is this)?"

**FXF91: Suspense…. Hahaha, well it turned out better than expected. Never know what I will include in the next chapter.**

**Tsuna****: I'll give you a hint: read it through again and you will know what we will have in stores for you in the next chapters.**

**FXF91****: Hey don't do that!**

**Lambo****: Ehehehe… Lambo-san finally appears! (Jumps in front of them)**

**Gokudera****: Aho-shi, don't get in the way! (Throws bombs)**

**FXF91 & Tsuna****: Ah don't Gokudera-kun! (Stage next to them collapses and everyone looks away)**

**Yamamoto****: That was interesting. (Laughing it off; everyone stares at him in disagreement)**

**Ryohei****: BAKA TAKO-HEAD!**

**Gokudera****: Nani Shibafu (lawn-head)? (They argue)**

**Bianchi****: Finally I'm with Reborn. (She cuddles Reborn who was sleeping with eyes open. Gokudera collapses from stomach pains)**

**Haru****: Ha-hi, we get to appear in this series, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan.**

**Kyoko****: Yeah.**

**Chrome****: … (Nods)**

**I-Pin****: Lambo give back my doll! (Chases recovered Lambo)**

**Fuuta****: Be nice Lambo! (Follows the two around)**

**Reborn****: Continue to enjoy our other chapters and series.**

**FXF91:**** Don't take my line! Wait! (Camera cuts off)**


	7. Unknown Cause

**Chapter 7: Cause...**

"To-san, Min'na, what are you doing here?" he said taking down his hand and opened his left eye. Everyone stiffened when he did. The reaction was unexpected to him making him blink in surprise.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called out making his student look back down. Reborn's brows furrow unexpectedly to Tsuna.

"Do-shita-no, Min'na?" he said as he looked back and forth to everyone. His tutor raised his hand towards his partner, Leon, and it transformed into a mirror. He handed the mirror towards him, which he took without question and looked into the mirror.

"Eh…. EHHHH! NANIKORE-WA (what is this)?" Tsuna yelled as he looked at his reflection. Besides the tiny smears of blood across his right cheek he was looking at his left eye. It no longer held the caramel color that the other was holding. Instead it was replaced with what was now a tone of the deep sky blue.

"How can my eye change color?" Tsuna said beginning to panic, "Do I have some kind of illness for this to happen?"

"Tsuna, can you recall on anything before us waking you up?" Iemitsu said trying to calm down Tsuna down. Everyone else was clearly too dazed to even ask what was going on.

"Why ask about that?" Reborn questioned curiously.

"Before Tsuna was having his outbursts he was dreaming about your training," Iemitsu stated looking at his colleague, "Well Tsuna do you remember anything?"

Tsuna looked down with hazy eyes, "All I remember was the usual days at home and then the scenery changing."

"The scenery changed?" Rena repeated, getting in front of the other guests.

Tsuna's glazing gaze met hers, "I just remember something painful and sad at the same time." He was feeling faint as he said those words. Of course, he thought it was just the aftereffects of the dream or Reborn's kick. Every time he tries to remember the throbbing pain began to become more and more defined.

Reborn got in front of him noticing the lack of reaction that he usually does. At first he thought his student was concentrating on the dream; if it wasn't for paling face of the boy. Not liking the color one bit he touched the supposedly wounded area when Tsuna's pain fits returned breaking everyone from their trance. Iemitsu gripped on him instantly and cleared way a little when Reborn easily tore the fabric to expose the area on the chest. What he found was unexpected, and made everyone else gasp at the site. It was a wound, but it was not something that a clenched grip can cause.

Immediately, Iemitsu picked up his son, who became unconscious due to the extreme pain and loss of blood, and rushed out of the room. Everyone else followed, Ryohei had to pick up Kyoko in the same fashion in order to catch up. To Rena's and Reborn's knowledge they knew where they were going and it was a place only used when someone was seriously injured. In Tsuna's case, it was just that.

"Reborn-sempai," Rena said as she watched them running, "That was-"

"Ah," Reborn replied,_ "That was a sword wound."_

Tsuna was rushed to the hospital that was attached to the Vongola's underground passageways. Doctors and nurses moved quickly as they placed him onto the stretcher and reeled him into the ER. Everyone else stood outside the doorway, waiting. Reborn and Rena had arrived with refreshments, handing them to everyone. But they ate only a little, unable to stop their worries about their future boss.

"How could a wound like that occur when all of us were in that room?" Bianchi broke the silence between them.

"Could it have been an illusion?" Rena suggested.

"I doubt it," Gokudera answered her with clamped fists.

"If his dreams were real enough for the brain to think he was seriously wounded then it would be likely," Reborn replied.

"Is there an illusionist that can do that, though?" Yamamoto said out loud in an unusual manner.

"Not when a person is asleep," Chrome said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Maybe it was just an invisible attack?" Ryohei simply explained as he and his sister sat on one of the benches that lay to the side of the rooms. Haru and the two sleeping children were asleep across from them. Everyone else sweat-dropped at that and waved it off as not possible.

"I think what Reborn-san said is true," Gokudera admitted, "I've heard people that were stressed enough could get wounds that were unexplainable when they wake up. But scientists found out that it was all due to the brain thinking that it was real."

"However, my son isn't stressed enough to do that," Iemitsu said, "If he was he would have had many scars on his body due to his dreams about Reborn's training sessions before he started bleeding."

Everyone was silent. Each to their individual thought for an explanation, but all waiting patiently for Tsuna.


	8. Language is Difficult

**Chapter 8: Language is Difficult**

Tsuna felt heavy. Even though he wanted to move his arms he felt pinned down somehow. Then more weight was added making him feel like suffocating. He thought that it was just because of being tired because of the last couple of days as unexpected circumstances appeared one after another. There was also the event of him being dragged to Venice, Italy, without his consent, in the Vongola mansion. Not only that, his friends were also brought along and his left eye suddenly turning blue. Did he mention of the wound that he found on his chest before passing out because of the loss of blood.

"_Too much has happened in only a few days. I just want to sleep right now," _he thought when a familiar mechanical sound pierced thru his thoughts making him stiff. The sound that he feared the most seemed like his imagination, but it sounded so real. Slowly he opened his right eye hoping that what he expected would **not** be the one on top of him right now. _"Hahaha… can someone please tell me that this is a dream?" _Tsuna thought with tears and sweat flowing from his face in fear. In front of him were a green pistol and a baby with black fedora, yellow pacifier, and suit at the other end ready to pull the trigger.

"R-Reborn, what is the pistol for?" he asked shakily wishing for a reasonable explanation and not one of the crazy ones.

"Wondering if you would wake up after a shot," he said plainly making Tsuna quickly move his head unnaturally, unable to move his body due to his tutor and a sleeping Lambo sitting on him.

"You're more likely to kill me with that!" he yelled at the trigger crazy baby avoiding to move violently to wake the cow like child on him.

"Jyuudaime, you're awake!" Gokudera cried in tears of joy after entering the room. Reborn moved out of the way leaving Lambo on the boss's belly. Tsuna smile at the annoyed bomber, who was trying to awaken the child, to stop and help him move him at the end of the bed.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright to move about like that?" Kyoko asked in a concerning manner as she came in with the others with a bunch of food in their hands. Chrome, with a bouquet of roses, was next to the window fixing the flowers into the vase. Ryohei of course was doing training by holding more than others.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore," Tsuna said truthfully feeling only pains of his cramped muscles stretch as he continued to make Lambo comfortable, "But how long have I been out?"

"Only for a day or so," Iemitsu said as he passed the drinks around.

"You didn't really miss much," Yamamoto said cheerfully as he placed the bento box on Tsuna's lap after he went back under the blanket, "This is from your mom."

"Eh, mom's here?" Tsuna exclaimed making his father laugh out loud.

"Of course she's here, why wouldn't she be?" Rena said curious in why the boy was surprised.

"Nana doesn't know about anything of us being involved in the Mafia," Iemitsu smiled to his trainer companion before turning towards his son, "Don't worry Tsuna. She thinks this is all just a vacation trip. I told her you were in the hospital because you caught a bad bug when you arrived."

"Good," Tsuna sighed in relief relaxing his lunges when he noticed he was holding his breath.

"Your Cloud Guardian is here as well," Reborn said simply making the teen's stomach to drop, "Though he either at the mansion or in the city at the moment."

"Ha-hi, so Tsuna-san's mama doesn't know anything? Haru shocked," Haru stated in her childish talk.

"Baka, we just said that," Gokudera said out loud unconsciously causing her to start an argument with him.

Ryohei stepped between them, "Tako-head, why don't you have an Extreme fight with me!" Thus started a three-way argument, in which Haru was anger because she was being looked down at; Ryohei wanting to train with someone; and Gokudera who was getting angry at both of them.

Tsuna smiled at the lively atmosphere around him as everyone talked and ate. However, that all ended when a cough at the door stopped them. Everyone immediately distinguished him as a doctor with his white suit and stethoscope around his neck. His grin had practically closed his eyes. The brown hair was curled in many directions that seemed so unnatural that it looked more of fierce waves.

"I'm sorry Iemitsu I didn't mean to interrupt your little party here," the man voice and phrase left a certain tingle in Tsuna's ears. His father rose from his seat, walking towards the man and gave a manly hug.

"It has been a while Doc," His father's voice also left the tingle in his ears, "Did you need us to move out?"

"No, its fine," the doctor moved towards Tsuna as those around them shifted to the side. At first, his friends, excluding Gokudera, were giving strange expressions at the doctor, as if they didn't understand what they just said. Then, they all relaxed when the doctor did his routine. He also looked at his left eye.

"Everything is fine," he said towards his father as the tingles in Tsuna's ears continued. For some reason he felt like the doctor was treating him like a child since he wasn't telling him directly. "The wound is unexplainable since it seems like an old wound and not a new one. The eye is the same as well."

Having enough of their ignorance he turned toward Gokudera, seeing the rest of his friends were entranced by something. "Gokudera-kun," he said catching everyone's ears in the room, "Why is the doctor ignoring me and telling everything to my dad?"

His Storm Guardian's face was stunned when he said it. "W-What are you talking about, Jyuudaime?" clearly with a startled expression on his face.

"I mean," the boss said in a disappointed look of not making his friend understand, "That he isn't talking to me when I can clearly understand him." At that everyone was staring at him, the doctor not included since he had no idea. His blood was starting to boil when he realized the lack of response. That is until Iemitsu walked up to his son and felt his forehead making him push the hand away. "What was that for, dad?"

"Well, what you just said seems strange Tsuna," his father said at him.

"How so?" Tsuna asked directly feeling the anger rising if he didn't get an answer soon.

"Well Tsuna," Yamamoto said sheepishly, "They are talking in Italian, or so I think. So it's impossible for us, including you, to understand."

"What are you saying, you guys?" Tsuna said not getting the idea, "I can perfectly hear them talking in Japanese!"

"Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun is right," Kyoko said as Haru and Chrome nodded. Reborn was silently deep in thought as the events kept going.

He felt like a cornered mice when he heard the continuous agreements. Iemitsu moved towards the doctor and explained the problem with him. The doctor had a surprised look at him then eyed the teen in the bed before leaning over to him, "Can you really understand me Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked at the doctor, "Of course I can understand you! What I don't understand is why everyone is thinking that you're speaking in Italian!" Again everyone was shocked. A vessel was showing on his forehead when he noticed the reaction was the same as before.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn jumped back onto his spot on the bed; kicking Lambo off the bed with it, "Why don't you listen to this." He brought out the tape-recording Leon and started to play the tape.

He almost couldn't believe it as the tape played. It was impossible to think that it was real. The voice of the doctor was clear on the tape but it wasn't in Japanese at all. However, what he heard after the doctor was defiantly his. And it was clearly the same language as the doctors.

On the tape _**he **_was talking in Italian….

**Author's Note:**

**FXF91: Well we had an epic shock there. Sorry if it seems draggy, but Tsuna's mind is sort of slow, due to sleep. lol**

**Tsuna: Not funny!**

**FXF91: right anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Continue to support and cheer on Tsuna's adventure.**

**Tsuna: Exactly how was that an adventure when I'm basically sitting on the bed on almost all of the chapters?**

**FXF91: Be quite, Dame-Tsuna! (Paper-fan-hit)**

**Tsuna: Hey! (Start fighting with paper fans)**

**Reborn: (drinks coffee on red chair then waves) Ciao-Ciao**


	9. A Likely Explanation

**Chapter 9: A Likely Explanation**

Everyone was taken outside of Tsuna's room as the doctor continued his work on figuring out on the many unexplainable events occurring to their friend's body. Iemitsu and Reborn were in the room with him trying to help out. But as far as they can see, nothing significant would explain the cause except for the dream.

"This is truly a strange case I have seen," The doctor said as the tingle in Tsuna's ears made him twitch at the response, "I have never seen someone that is physically affected by a dream like this before. I doubt that this due to those dreams you were having."

"Then this isn't due to stress or anything?" Iemitsu asked sitting on the chair across from the doc. Reborn sat on the bed next to Tsuna in deep thought. Tsuna sat their quietly not wanting to be in the loop of the conversation.

"Yeah, I talked with many doctors about this a few minutes ago, but they don't know why your son's eye changed color or being able to talk, even understand, Italian. Other than that your son is perfectly healthy," the doctor explained in an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry Iemitsu."

"No, it's alright Doc," The father said as he rose from his seat and held out his hand for a shake, "Thanks for trying anyways."

The doctor took a firm grip on his friend's hands and rose up to give a hug before leaving. Everyone ran inside, after the doctor left, hoping for an explanation. Tsuna looked at them and shook his head in response that nothing was explained. They slumped, but perked up at the news of him being perfectly healthy. Reborn jumped onto Iemitsu's shoulder as they left the room and closed the door behind them. They watched as the friends laughed as stories and events of arguments began thru the window livening up the atmosphere around the little boss.

"We can take him back to HQ tomorrow it seems," Iemitsu said quietly as he stared at his son's smiling expression, "Nana will be surprised in the change of his eye, but I'll explain that it was just the after effects of the illness he had."

"That would be for the best," Reborn said as he looked at the eye with a frown, "But for some reason I feel uneasy about it."

Iemitsu looked at the baby in surprise. It was rare to find the hitman troubled after all, "About what?"

Reborn kept silent for a few minutes, trying to put it into words, before speaking, "Iemitsu, when you look at Tsuna now, who do you see?"

"Eh?" he looked at his son's face with the gleaming blue eye. His eyes widened when he realized the resemblance, "V-Vongola Primo…"

"Ah, when I first saw your son I thought that his appearance was too similar to his," Reborn said as he kept observing, "But I passed it off as just a trait that happens to people often. However…." His eyes wandered to the people around Tsuna.

"However…?" Iemitsu said watching the Arcobaleno's observing eyes moved to each of the guardians.

"When I brought his guardians together I realized the similarities to the first generation were too close; in both power and appearance," Reborn said pulling out a picture and handing it Iemitsu.

"This is…" Iemitsu stared at the photo of the First Generation. Each person in the photo matched the appearance of all the Guardians standing in the room; besides the presence of the Cloud and Mist Guardian, and including the Adult Lambo, everyone looked like their respective predecessors in the photo.

"I pulled up Primo's picture a few hours ago," the Sun Arcobaleno said with a stern expression, "I met them during Tsuna's and Guardian's Inheritance, and because of that I waved it off since they were facing each other. That was until I remembered that the Vongola's _Time_ etched into the rings, not their true souls, when Yuni explained it to Byakuran in the future."

"W-wait a minute Reborn," Iemitsu stuttered as the information began to fit together but wanted conformation, "Y-you're not s-suggesting that-?"

"Ah," Reborn interrupted, in agreement, "Tsuna and his guardians are probably… no… most likely the First Generation's reincarnations."

Iemitsu laughed nervously, "Are you sure?"

"…. Nope…"

Iemitsu almost fell over at the contradicting reply. Reborn jumped from his shoulder and landed on the bench next to him. The Advisor straightened his stance and fixed his suit.

"Then don't say it in a way that you are certain, Reborn."

Reborn smirked a little but returned to his serious expression, "But it may be possible since it's the only thing that is explaining the phenomenon occurring with Tsuna."

Iemitsu looked down then closed his eyes in a frown, "Your right. If what you say becomes the truth then changes will occur with the others to."

"We'll have to watch them carefully," Reborn said seriously. Then he looked around finding that one person was missing. Iemitsu feeling the change in the atmosphere watched as Reborn searched the room.

"What's wrong, Reborn?"

"Rena is not here," he answered.

"She's probably back training the newbies that just transferred in. Since she left Lal-san in charge of them before she left making her worry for her pupils," Iemitsu laughed at the memory of the huffing and puffing newbies trying to run from the crazy training of the Spartan trainer. Reborn didn't say anything, feeling that something was off since she met Tsuna.

…**.. Somewhere…..**

Rain was pouring in the forest-like area as lightning struck to light the area. If a person, lost in the dense foliage, wonders into it they would find themselves looking at a mansion. At first it would have passed off as ruins if it wasn't for the light in some of the rooms. The top room however had its lights flickering due to a large fireplace situated at the far end of the wall. However, it was empty except for a large red armchair placed in the middle with a man in it. He was facing the fire in comfort waiting for any news about the current situation outside of the walls.

"How is it right now?" the man spoke as someone entered the area.

"It's the same as _he _had said," the person said politely with a slight bow, "His descendent has shown signs of awakening."

The man's hands clenched on the arm of his chair at that reply, "So it's starting is it. Keep an eye on him and don't let him out of your sight. _His _Family is their so I shouldn't be worried, but we can't be careless. We don't want to have the same tragedy happen again."

"Yes sir," blue eyes gleamed in the light of the lightning strike, "I, Rena, will not let that happen again."

**Ciaossu… how's everyone? I'm doing great as you can tell. I know most of you are having lots of questions as the chapter progresses, but as you know, you have to figure it out as we go along. Anyways, this will end for today. I am currently working on one more fic right now. (Sigh don't know if I should be happy or not)**

**Here is a spoiler: The Onsen Adventure is almost coming to a close. Only a few chapters left. I thank you for your support!**

**Arigato! Ciao-Ciao!**


	10. Food and Love

**Ciaossu! How's everyone doing? Anyways it seems that there was too much a serious attitude with this story so I wanted to liven it up a bit with a revelation on... Na, not going to tell you…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Food and Love Part 1**

Tsuna was released from the hospital the next day. The wound, which the doctors said is definitely old, should be watched over if it ever opens again, but overall everything was okay. This left him with just a horizontal scar above his heart and a blue left eye. Nothing else bothered him since it didn't matter to his friends. As long as he was alright then everyone is happy.

They arrived at the Vongola HQ in a very noticeable limo. Tsuna rejected the idea at first wondering why they were not going to use the underground passage from the hospital. However he didn't have a choice when he found himself facing the end of a gun by the baby tutor. Everyone else had exited the car making Tsuna last, but before he could take a step towards the HQ he was tackled by his crying mother.

"Ka-san can't breathe!" Tsuna gasped as he patted his mother on the back. She released him immediately and smiled back at her son's smiling face.

"Oh Tsu-kun I was so worried! When I heard that you came down with an illness I practically had a heart attack," she said looking over him and landed on his left eye, "Your father told me that your eye changed color due to the illness, but I never expected it to be such a beautiful sky blue. It really suits you for some reason. But I'm worried, are you sure you should be out so early?"

"Eh… Illness…?" Tsuna said confused in her words. He looked over her shoulders to see his dad give a nod before understanding. _"So they are going to cover it up with a story, but it sounds convincing enough."_

"Don't worry ka-san," her son smiled back at her, "I'm cured and feel great right now."

"That's good to hear, Tsunayoshi-kun," a man's voice came from the door of the mansion. All heads turned facing a smiling old man. His face was weathered and hair gray, showing the many hardships in his life. However, the smile and clean suit said that he was kind and wealthy. The men in suits, including Gokudera, Reborn, and his father bowed showing their respects before rising again."

"Boss, you shouldn't be out since your recovering as well," Iemitsu said walking towards the old man who laughed it off.

"I'm fine, Iemitsu, I was more worried about your son when I heard about it," Tsuna's eyes caught the old man's brown ones and almost smiled in relief.

"_Nano is alright, I'm glad," _Tsuna thought when he remembered the incident with the ring inheritance a few months back. He hadn't got any news about him for a while since the time travel to ten years later had taken up most of his time.

"Thank you so much for helping my son, Timoteo-san," Nana said giving a bow towards him.

"No, no, that's alright," Timoteo replied as he turned asking them to follow, "We should go inside now. I've prepared a feast for us this afternoon to celebrate Tsuna's recovery."

"Eh, really, that's great!" Yamamoto said in his usual carefree mode walking in.

"YATTA, FOOD!" Lambo yelled as he ran inside followed by I-Pin, and Fuuta.

"Yakyū-baka, Aho-shi, you're supposed to wait until Jyuudaime is in first," Gokudera ran after them angrily.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EXTREME PARTY!" Ryohei screamed as he ran after the kids.

"Ah, Oni-chan, wait a minute! Tsuna-kun we'll be going in first. Come on Haru-chan, Chrome-chan." She said pulling the two girls with her inside.

"Let's go Bianchi," Reborn said with a smirk as he jumped into her embrace.

"Hai, Reborn!" she said blushingly walking in with a daze.

Iemitsu walked towards Tsuna and his wife, ignoring the now arriving Hibari that passed behind him. Tsuna caught a glimpse of the hard glare he got from the Cloud Guardian before he disappeared into the building.

"_Hibari-san, I wonder what's wrong with him."_

"Let's go in Nana, Tsuna," the father said smiling as he pushed his wife and son forward from behind, "We can't have them eating the feast all to themselves."

They both complied and quickly entered the mansion. Passing through the many hallways decorated with flower full vases, antiques, hanging paintings, and many doors the trio stopped in front of the opened double doors. Inside the room revealed the long table and everyone sitting around the table, already eating away on their portion of the food.

"_I feel like I've entered a split dimension," _Tsuna thought seeing an imaginary line between Tsuna's friends and Nono's who was sitting at the front of the table. The Ninth generation was silent as they ate, but on his side; Tsuna sweat-dropped at the sight of his festive friends arguing and talking loudly as they ate. Ignoring the fact it was supposed to be a formal lunch. Everyone acknowledged his presence at least at least, calling out his name to come and eat. Reborn just sat on a high chair sipping, what looked like, a glass of wine.

The young boss felt embarrassed by their actions, but he could tell that Nono didn't mind. After he and his parents sat down the tense atmosphere at the other end of the table seemed to simmer down. Within moments they started conversing with everyone making time pass by.

Timoteo looked at the clock hanging on the wall and stood making his entire guardians follow suit. "I'm sorry everyone, I need to leave to catch a plane," Everyone looked up blinking in surprise, "I have some business in America so I won't be coming back in a while. I hope that you enjoy your stay here."

"But we couldn't possibly-" Tsuna stated standing up but was stopped by Nono's raised hand.

The Ninth boss walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Think of this place as your temporary home, Tsunayoshi-kun. Besides it is better for you to stay by HQ for yours and your Family's safety." He smiled at the teen and walked out of the doors along with his guardians.

After that, the feast continued. Hibari left quietly not wanting to do with any of their conversations. Tsuna's mother also left giving both him and Iemitsu a kiss, who melted into a puddle of love. Bianchi took off her goggles and kissed her brother, who fell over once seeing her face and Reborn before leaving with Nana. The girls excused themselves saying they had their fill and wanted to unpack since they didn't have the chance because of the emergency with Tsuna. They gave one last wave before following the two adults.

Once they withdrew from the room a heated argument between Lambo and Gokudera began.

"What did you say Aho-shi?" Gokudera yelled angrily at the five year old.

"What do you think I said Bakadera?" Lambo said teasingly pulling down the lip of his eye. Once he did that his face met with a bowl of mashed potatoes. This made the cow angry and he threw the gravy at the bomber. However, instead of hitting his intended target, Ryohei took the hit.

"Oh, don't think that you can get away with that!" The boxer said taking his own plate and threw at a random direction, "TAKE MY EXTREME HIT!" It hit Iemitsu, who was recovering from his melting love spell, making the old man join in throwing his own at the teen.

"Haha, this looks fun," Yamamoto laughed grabbing some food and throwing at people as well. Fuuta got hit as well and started joining in. Tsuna looked shockingly as the events continued avoiding the food when they aimed at him. Ryohei and Iemitsu, forgetting their main objective, noticed that Tsuna was still not 'fooded' and threw food towards him at the same time.

Unfortunately they hit Reborn in the process. Everyone froze when a dark aura surrounded the baby dropped the room's temperature a few points towards freezing. Within a blink of an eye, everyone ended up having a thrashing. It was after they lay crippled on the floor did they receive orders to clean up the room for the maids or a gun aimed at their heads.

…**.After Lunch (Girls side)….**

The girls conversed amongst themselves as they followed Bianchi and Tsuna's mother down the hall, where they were staying at.

It was decided on their first day in arrival that the females will stay with each other, with the exception of Nana. However, they weren't able to unpack properly after Tsuna was taken to the hospital. Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, and I-Pin would share a room saying girls should stick together. Bianchi had her own room to herself while Nana shared her room with her husband.

"That's great for her isn't it," Kyoko said finally placing all her clothes into the drawer next to one of the beds. The room they had was spacious, to their surprise when they first arrived. It was fancier than those at a five star hotel; especially, with the crystal chandelier and paintings on the walls. The antique-white color seemed brighter with the golden embroidery designs. Couples would even fall in love with the place because of the balcony facing towards the scene of the sun setting village.

"Who…?" Haru asked pausing from her unpacking to look at the smiling Kyoko next to her.

"Tsuna-kun's mother," Kyoko smiled over at her fully, "She hasn't been able to spend time with her husband since his surprise visit the last time."

"She really did look happy," Haru said as she daydreamed, "I would definitely like to have something romantic like that to happen to me someday." Kyoko laughed at her as she started drooling. Haru broke out of her imagination when a thought struck her, "By the way Kyoko-chan, do you like Tsuna-san?"

"Eh…?" Kyoko stopped laughing and broke into a full blown blush, "W-What came about that question all of a sudden?"

"Well is it? I kept seeing you eyeing at him every now and then during lunch," Haru teased with a grin getting closer.

"I was?" she cupped her face. It was true, every minute she found herself observing his smiling face, but she wasn't sure why. Kyoko's face became redder when she remembered their eyes met catching her off-guard.

"Aww, Kyoko-chan your embarrass expression is so cute," Haru said with a giggle followed by Chrome and I-Pin. The both of them were done with their unpacking and were sitting next to the talking girls.

"W-What about you Haru-chan, do you still like Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked back getting almost the same response.

"I-I did at first, but now," Haru's face flushed as the event of her first arrival into the future. "I have someone else in mind."

"Is it Go-" Chrome broke into the conversation, but was stopped immediately by the blushing Haru with hands covering her mouth.

"Haru look at Gokudera," I-Pin said in her broken Japanese making the said girl blush brightly.

"I-Pin…! This is embarrassing des-su!" Haru pouted but instantly regained her composure, "Then what about I-Pin and Chrome-chan? Since you two know ours now it's your turn." Both the Chinese-hitman and Illusionist flushed at the sudden request.

"Haru-chan you can't do that! It's their choice to say so don't force it!" Kyoko retorted trying to stop the interrogation, but a voice made them look up at one of the girls.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered looking away in embarrassment.

"Ha-hi, you mean that man that helped us escape the 'choice' or whatever?" Chrome didn't say anything but blushed even brighter. Haru looked down to the five year old wondering if she was going to say hers as well considering she was the only one left.

I-Pin only looked back and said one thing before looking away, "I-Pin's…. secret…"

"_Oh Haru's not going to have that,"_ as her 'woman' intuition picked up. She smirked as she said a name, "Could it be Lambo-chan?" Immediately after that name the little one turned tomato red.

"Aw that's cute I-Pin!" Kyoko said still red in the face. The girls continued on to their love conversation.


	11. Small Differences

**Chapter 11: Small Differences**

Tsuna and the others were still cleaning the dining room when Basil arrived. The instant he saw everyone cleaning he immediately helped out. However, because of the knowledge of Basil trained under Iemitsu, Reborn added a punishment to his game.

"You guys better finish in 10 minutes or it's no dinner," he said chuckling evilly in his mind. They all had their jaws drop in complaints at the sudden time limit, but closed them and went to work when Reborn held his handy green gun in his hand loading it.

Cleaning went by fast. It was expected because of the 12 hands working at a brake-necking pace. Reborn gave them an okay to leave and clean themselves off in their own rooms.

"Ha~ I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come Basil," Tsuna said as they walked down the hallway, "Reborn could have killed us."

"I am glad that this one could be of assistance, Sawada-dono," Basil said flushing at the notation, "But thou have changed since seen thee." Tsuna winced at those word _'change'_.

"BUT IT WAS EXTREME TRAINING!" Ryohei yelled punching his fists again in the air knocking out the uneasy atmosphere within seconds.

"Urusai Shibafu! Your echoes are annoying!" Gokudera snarled at the boxing leader.

"The food fight was fun at least," Yamamoto laughed receiving a glare from the bomber.

"YAHAHAHAH, I won that fight with Reborn! He couldn't touch me at all!" Lambo laughed triumphantly walking proudly walking faster till he was in the front.

Tsuna snorted, holding in the laugh when he noticed the writing, _'I am a brat,'_ on the boy's bottom marked in green. _"I don't think that Lambo will realize what Reborn wrote until he changes out of that outfit."_ He eyed the others who noticed it. They were on the brink of laughing, but they held it in with watering eyes. When they couldn't hold it in any longer, all of them were on the floor laughing, except for the clueless Lambo and smiling Iemitsu.

Iemitsu continued to watch his son and friends laugh giving the cow-obsessed angry boy some hints on to why they were laughing. The smile on his face left as soon as the memories of the conversation with Reborn resurfaced.

"We'll have to watch them carefully, huh…" He whispered giving one last glance at his son before sighing at his carefree attitude, "That's going to be a problem."

"What will be a problem, dad?" Iemitsu almost jumped at the sudden appearance of his son in front of his face.

"It's nothing son, I'll be going now. Nana is waiting for me," the father hesitated then walked away leaving the group of teens with Rena.

"Your dad's acting kinda strange don't you think, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the young boss as he stared at the back of the old man.

"Yeah…"he replied watching his dad round the corner and out of view.

The boys went the opposite direction and continued conversing. Actually, it was more of an argument due to Gokudera feeling driven up the wall with all the stupidity between the three guardians: Yamamoto, Lambo, and Ryohei. Tsuna was just enjoying the moment until they reached their corridor.

Everyone had their own rooms, except for Lambo who is going to sleep in Tsuna's room for the day. Gokudera nabbed the room left of Tsuna's while Yamamoto and Ryohei was in front. The two went into their rooms leaving Gokudera, Tsuna, and Lambo left.

"Goon night, Jyuudaime," the bomber said and turned towards his room. When his silver hair lifted slightly off of his cheek, Tsuna noticed a red mark before the door closed to his friend's room.

"_What was that? It didn't look like a bruise._"

"Tsuna, tired," Lambo wined tugging the hem of his pants.

"Alright Lambo, let's go inside. But first we will have to take a shower alright?"

"Okay!" The older boy watched as the little one run inside the room. Looking over to Gokudera's room one last time he closed the door, unbeknownst to him that he was being watched from the corner of the hallway.

The boss forgot about the markings on Lambo's suit until he saw the young boy staring at it. "Lambo, it's not permanent (_or I hope it isn't_) it will wash off," It didn't help at all as the boy started to cry and began to throw a tantrum on the unfairness of Reborn. After thirty minutes of calming the boy, using the candy method, he was struggling with the many 'treasures' in Lambo's hair so they could wash. Thirty candy pieces, wrappers, a dozen toys, five pink grenades, the Ten-Year-Bazooka, and other things later they finally went into the bathroom to shower.

Because of Lambo complaining he was tired Tsuna quickly helped the boy wash his back like a servant. He noticed a small scar tracing on Lambo's shoulder that wasn't there before. At closer inspection he could see that it was a straight cut from something sharp.

"Ne, Lambo, where did you get this scar from?" he asked bringing the sleepy boy's attention.

"Don't know what you're talking about Tsuna…" the boy mumbled, "I never get a scar."

The young boss sweat-dropped at the confident reply, waving off a feeling of something else was going on with the scar. He finished drying and changing the boy into his cow pajamas and tucked Lambo into the big bed. Tsuna sighed at the work, walked back into the bathroom, and prepared the tub for himself. All his muscles relaxed the moment his body was submerged. The image of the red mark on Gokudera and scar on Lambo crossed his mind.

"I wonder why I feel so uneasy about something so small. It's not like it's a disease." He continued to think like that longer than he expected. Looking down he saw the scar on his own chest making the feeling more unpleasant. Quickly he finished up and prepared for bed hoping that nothing would happen tomorrow….


	12. Gokudera's Dream and G's Tattoo

**Chapter 12: Gokudera's Dream and G's Tattoo**

_Gokudera blinked as he looked at his surroundings. It was an old fashion tailoring room as fabrics, measurement tapes, and other material was scattered around. The only thing missing from the room was a mirror which supposedly stood in front of him. However, for some reason a glare was blocking his face as he looked at the black suit he was currently wearing. There was also the familiar presence of two people behind him that made him want to turn, but his body wouldn't obey._

"_**What's going on?"**__ Gokudera thought as he tried to move again receiving no response. "Does this look alright?" his voice echoed out forcibly, though it didn't sound anywhere near being crackled or staggering at the refusal._

"_No it looks good on you," the familiar voice of Tsuna made his thoughts clear of doubt of the presence behind him. __**"I'm so glad that you like it Jyuudaime!"**_

"_Not bad for a commoner I guess," said the obnoxious voice of adult Lambo much to Gokudera's displease._

"_**What did you say you stupid cow?"**__ the bomber tried to yell but his voice was only made in his mind and replaced with, "Well at least the boss agrees with me."_

"_**Dammit, why isn't my body listening to me?" **__cursing many more times after that when finally his body turned. In his mind he was expecting 'his' boss smiling at him as he sat in the chair and the insufferable adult Lambo to be picking his nose._

"_**W-What the hell is this?"**__ he stammered as he saw that in place of them were Giotto and Lampo. "I guess I'm ready for the 'party' then," Gokudera felt his lips turn in a smile without any thought._

_Giotto stood from his seat and patted him on the shoulders turning him around towards the mirror again. This time Gokudera saw the reflection in the mirror. Invisibly he felt his eyes widen at the mirror's image reflecting not his own but G's._

"_Don't get overly confident G., this is an important mission," Giotto said in Tsuna's voice as his blue eyes smiled sadly with the lips on the man's face, "You and Lampo must infiltrate #$*(!*#&$ and retrieve %$&&*)%$," For some reason Gokudera couldn't hear the most important part of the conversation as it was covered in some noise. "If anything goes wrong, abort the mission immediately, understand you two?" Giotto ordered receiving Lampo and G's agreement causing him to smile._

"_At all cost," sadness was reflected in Primo's eyes as the smile faded, "I must make that item impossible for him to reach." _

_Then the image of Tsuna replaced Giotto's form. A wound on his chest started bleeding and he fell towards the endless ground beneath him. Gokudera yelled out towards his boss with outstretched hands. _

Gokudera shot up from his bed sweating and shaken from the dream he just had. However, he couldn't remember it clearly only a part about fitting into a suit. The more he tried the more of a headache he was receiving. Looking at the clock besides him he noticed that he had woken up thirty minutes earlier than he wanted to.

"Dammit why can't I remember that dream, it feels important for some reason," he growled at his frustrating pounding head.

Even though he wanted to sleep some more he felt that if he did it wouldn't be any help. Quickly he washed up, changed, and out of his room patting down his bed hair all without a mirror. Unexpectedly Tsuna came out of his room at the same moment, bringing the Storm Guardian to a surprise.

"Jyuudaime your awake awfully early, did something happen?" Gokudera walked up to the boss caught off guard by the sudden greeting. The odd colored eyes went up to his face and widened. "What's wrong Jyuudaime? Is there something on my face?"

"G-Gokudera-kun, w-where did you get those from?" Tsuna asked disturbed by what he was seeing on his friends face.

The bomber tilted his head, like a curious dog. "What do you mean Jyuudaime?" Quickly the boss grabbed his friends hand and dragged him inside his room into the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

It took a moment for Gokudera to process as looked at his reflection. "W-What is this? Why-?" he walked closer to inspect his face: flame like patterns covered the right side of his face; not completely, but noticeable. Clearly it was the similar pattern of G's Tattoo.

"What is going on?" Tsuna said as he looked at his Storm Guardian to the bed where Lambo slept with the lightning shaped scar on his shoulder exposed that he saw earlier.

Clearly something was happening, and Tsuna was sure that it was towards no good.

**Somewhere**

"Gen, I'm bored," said a youth rocking the chair on its hind legs. The shocking orange hair was accented with more orange in his pumpkin shirt and orange pants. Gen held his injured arm and ignored the boy.

"Ruiko agree with Raiko!" said the twin, which was wearing identical attire, as she glared at the back of the injured man.

"BE QUIET!" he finally yelled at them when they kept saying the word 'bored'. They quieted up immediately as Gen laid back into the couch. "Why did I end up babysitting these two?"

"Don't be so mean to them, Gen-chan! They helped out this time didn't they?" said a girly voice from the doorway to the run down theater. Gen froze at the sound of the voice not wanting to see the clothes the cross-dresser was wearing this time.

"Yeah sure they did," he answered sarcastically, "If you mean them looking for a well and pushing me in even though I just recovered using the new 'Solar' machine! I won't be allowed to use it again in another two days! Dammit, Yuhei why don't you modify that damn machine so we can use it every day?" he yelled towards the bar where a man in short trimmed black and white highlighted hair and glasses in the uniform suit.

"Then do you prefer to be a flake or a mummy if used every day?" the man replied sitting on one of the high chairs with a glass of in his hands. Gen shrunk back at the image of his mummified body then kept silent.

"Anyways, I have some news," Dave spoke up again getting everyone's attention. He smiled twirling an umbrella behind him, "Even though we failed in capturing that cute boy. It seems that it's started when we came in contact with him."

"Finally," a youth's voice echoed from behind him making him move out of the way. All eyes went towards the 18 year old teen as she smiled in an almost innocent expression. The golden hair was pinned up however the length passed her shoulders as some strands escaped from them. Her blue eyes were piercing cold like a doll but her devious smile was the only thing that made her look like a demon. If regular people looked at her they would expect her to be pure, unlike the devious and diabolical devil that everyone in the room knows. "The plan that was left postponed for generations will finally be set in motion; and with that the end of the Vongola Family."

Everyone smiled at the statement and bowed slightly, "Yes Lady Adillian."

She smiled walking towards the other side of the room to open the hidden doorway. The doors lifted revealing a circular room as cold air swept into the warm room. Mist seemed to come with it as it flowed off of an ice like object placed in the middle, as a shadowy figure frozen at its center as if asleep. She looked at the man and then looked at the photo in her hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… no… Giotto," she said in a ghostly voice crushing the picture, "That object which you took from us will return to their owner along with your soul."

_**Author's note**_

_**Ciaossu!**_

_**That took a long time, sorry. I have been busy and couldn't go online for the past week so I was worried that I wouldn't be able to work on it. Alright, now that this story has reached to this point, which amazes even me, I decided to write the plot down. Yes, I know that my story has been great and everything, but now I am getting confused in what is going on so I have to do this. How did it go?**_

_… **Not Good …..**_

_**AHHH~ I don't care! I will continue with the story using nothing but my brain and memory. Just tell me how you think the story is doing so far kay?**_

_**Ciao, Ciao!**_


	13. Reborn News

**Chapter 13: Reborn News**

Tsuna watched as Gokudera washed his face for the millionth time to get the reddish flame like patterns off of his face, but however he tried it just made his face red from the constant rubbing of the towel. When the Storm Guardian gave up he slumped over the sink staring at his reflection. "Why the hell do I have G's Tattoo on me?" He asked as if expecting an answer from someone as he glared at himself.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna spoke worryingly at his friend. Even though he wanted to answer he didn't understand it himself. Looking over his shoulders he watched the sleeping Lambo still slumbering peacefully despite the noise. Then he touched his left blue eye, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what, Tsuna?" asked a tired voice from the doorway. Tsuna, as well as Gokudera, jumped in surprise to see Yamamoto and Ryohei standing there.

"You guys… don't go and freakin' appear out of nowhere like that!" Gokudera growled and was about to pull out some dynamite. Tsuna stopped him and calmed the bomber before speaking to them.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Tsuna asked still holding back Gokudera, "It's 4 in the morning right now isn't it?"

"Usually I go out to train during this time," Ryohei said punching the air and ran in place.

"I couldn't really sleep," Yamamoto said getting the last of the dust in his eyes before looking closely at the bombers face, "Gokudera, when did you get those tattoos? They look like G's when we saw him before."

"That is-" Tsuna was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"You are crowding," Hibari walked up from behind them making them all jump at his sudden appearance.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna yelled sweating in fear. Then he felt weight on his head and he looked up to see his baby tutor on his head out of nowhere. Putting the pieces together he realized why the prefect was awake, "Reborn, did you call him?"

"Ah," Reborn replied sitting comfortably on his head and looked at Gokudera's face before starting again, "So, as I thought, you guys are starting to have some changes. Tsuna stiffened and almost swatted the tutor off his head if he didn't move before him landing on top of Lambo. The boy woke up throwing insults to the hitman on him but was silenced with another hit so that Reborn could look at Lambo's shoulder. Tsuna noticed that the mark was darker than before but kept silent.

"What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna said almost angrily as Reborn got up from his inspection, "Did you know that this would happen?"

"No," Reborn said calmly. This somehow doused his anger quickly but he still was curious in what he meant and kept silent. "From what I can see only three of you guys have markings already."

"You still haven't answered what it means," Tsuna said as he picked up Lambo off of the bed to prevent him from interfering with their talk with any explosives hidden in his hair.

"Alright, but first I want to ask you something Tsuna," Reborn said staring at him intently making Tsuna blink in surprise, "Do you remember the dream when you received your wound?"

"Not… Really…" Tsuna said trying to picture it to only getting bits and pieces, "The only thing that I remember was being in a room and looking at myself in the mirror and a sword…" he didn't continue because Reborn raised his hand to stop him.

"How about you, Gokudera?" the infant asked while all heads turned towards him.

Gokudera stiffened under the pressure he was under. He closed his eyes for a moment but everyone saw that he was also having trouble remembering. Reborn was about to change to the little cow child when his cut in, "Words…. I remember something important, like a mission or something… I think I was with this stupid cow there." He pointed at Lambo making every pair of eyes to the little child in Tsuna's arms.

"Lambo-san remembers following orders! Don't remember being with Bakadera at all!" he huffed and turned his head receiving a large bump on the head by Gokudera, not liking the nickname he just said, and Reborn, who didn't like the reply at all.

"So that being said, you three had a marking after having a dream," Reborn said for some reason cosplaying as a teacher, "But for some reason you couldn't remember the dream."

Tsuna raised his hand like he was in class when the marks were mentioned, "However, Lambo's markings were there before he went to sleep today, it just became darker when I saw you look at it earlier."

"I see," Reborn said now in a Sherlock Holmes outfit, "Then that means that it will appear anytime but will be more defined after the dream." Yamamoto and Ryohei were clearly not getting it as they gazed at them in a daze. Reborn slapped them awake with the Leon-fan. "Pay attention you two this is really important." Tsuna sweat-dropped when he saw the two's faces after multiple hits. Their cheeks were bulging like the chipmunks stuffed with nuts.

"Sowwy~" they tried to say through their bulges. Hibari was looking away but a smirk could be seen on his scowling face.

Reborn went back to his usual serious tone, "The only ones left would be Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. I expect that a mark will appear on your body soon."

"But why…?" Tsuna exclaimed at the Arcobaleno as a feeling in the back of his mind began to tingle again, "Why are there marks appearing on us? And what does it have to involve with Primo's family?"

Reborn bore his black eyes to Tsuna's now mismatched eyes glaring at him. "Because you guys are the reincarnations of the Primo Family," he said bluntly making everyone look at him crazily, "But for the reason 'why' I have no idea, however, I think someone does."

When he said that, a noise behind them made them turn to see Rena hiding at the edge of the doorway.


	14. Lambo's Dream

**Ciaossu, how is everyone doing? Did you like my last chapter there? I bet you guys were saying 'huh what about Lambo's Dream?' or something like that. I didn't want to place two dreams back to back, chapter wise. And even though Lambo is a child he can be observant from time to time. As many of you figured Gokudera's and Lambo's dream they can't move or talk like they usually do. But what do you expect when you are seeing memories... Tsuna is an exception because…. Umm… Well let's just say…. Okay I have no idea on how to explain it… Remember I am just doing this off the top of my head.**

**Anyways please enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Lambo's Dream**

A little bit after Tsuna went into the bathroom, Lambo was sleeping soundly.

_Lambo was enjoying his dream. He doesn't tell anyone but in his dreams he was always dreaming about the everyday life of living with Tsuna's family and friends. Always playing with I-Pin and Fuuta; Beating Tsuna in all of his games; trying to assassinate Reborn; Tick off Gokudera; etc. He enjoyed it. And today was the same as he ran around to find the hiding Tsuna, which he was forced to do to keep the boy occupied, I-Pin, and Fuuta in the house. Of course he successfully did find the other kids and now his next target with Tsuna. The only place he didn't look for is upstairs which he gleefully headed for._

_One step on the stairs then everything changed causing the cow boy to panic. He found himself in a dark room with the only light source from the big fireplace lit with energetic flames. Lambo felt strange at the height difference as he looked at the night sky outside. His eyes fell to the floor automatically making him see that he was not in his child form but an adult body._

"_**Wh-wh-what is this!" **__Lambo though frightened struggling to move his body in bloody panic._

"_What's wrong, Lampo?" the familiar voice behind him said._

"_**TSUNA 'M SCARED!"**__ he cried inwardly ignoring the name he was just called by. His body turned towards a young man standing at the doorway. Due to the lighting he didn't notice the difference in the hair color until he saw the deep blue pair of eyes._

"_**Tsuna?"**__ he thought confused by who he was looking at. "It's nothing, Primo," his voice sounded out from the confused boy's mouth, "Shouldn't you be resting though?"_

_The man moved away from the doorway and came into the flames light towards him. Lambo was scared at the unfamiliar person, but once the hand from the man ruffled his hair he calmed down at the familiarity. Lambo's eyes looked up at the man seeing the same warm smile that he always sees Tsuna wearing, "Don't worry about my wounds, I'm just glad that you're alright."_

_For a moment his eyes glazed over as his gaze went down to his shoulder, but he shook his head and walked back to the door. "Primo!" he called out causing him to turn around at the entrance, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_A surprise came upon the man's face before it went back to an assured smile answering with a teasing voice, "I'm alright, Prince."_

_Lambo felt angry when he said that, "Don't call me that! I told you that you're the only one that I allow calling me by name!"_

"_I feel honored then, Lampo-sama" he bowed slightly with a smirk making the boy go into a fit._

"_No formalities either!" he yelled at the laughing man as he left. When he calmed down he continued to look at the place where Primo was standing before he left. "You still haven't gotten over the fact that that person betrayed us," Lambo heard himself say as his body turned towards a mirror. Lambo was now freaking out as he looked at the green hair he had in his reflection. Even though he was bouncing off of the walls in his mind his hand rose toward the scar on his shoulder that looked like it could have killed him._

"_Baka-G and I would have died back there if you didn't come, however you ended up seriously injured while retrieving that object from them."_

Lambo woke up feeling groggy trying to remember the dream he had. The water was still running meaning that Tsuna was still taking a shower. With another yawn he went back to sleep hoping to dream about ice-cream and grape candy.


	15. Reincarnation?

**Chapter 15: Reincarnation?**

"Why don't you come out of hiding now Rena-san," Reborn said reaching up for his chameleon as it changed into his usual gun and pointed towards the doorway where some amber hair was sticking out from, "Or do you rather that we do it the hard way?"

Everyone looked towards the entrance where they could see Rena come out from behind the doorframe putting up her hands in surrender. They were all astonished since none of them seemed to have realized her presence until now. Even Hibari didn't seem to realize that until Reborn pointed it out which caused him to have an irritated expression but the glint of interest was in his eyes.

"Rena-san-" Tsuna started wanting to question her but was cut off as she looked at him making him stop. She gave the young boss a small smile before her attention switched towards the baby in front of her.

"Tell us the truth, Rena-san," Reborn said still pointing the gun at her, "What's your real intention when you entered Vongola four years ago?"

"There isn't any other reason for me to join the Vongola Family," she replied truthfully, "I belonged to this Family from the beginning anyways and just decided to come back."

"That I understand, however," his grip tightened as his other hand dug into his suit jacket to pull out a photo, "I don't see why someone that lived 400 years ago would return now." He said finally as he threw the photo at the bottom of her feet.

Tsuna reached out towards it and saw that the photo was quite old, and was laminated in order for it to stay together. In the photo he recognized all the Primo Guardians as well as Giotto smiling, but what really made him so focused on the photo was the three extra women in the photo. One was a girl standing next to Daemon who looked a little like Chrome however her wavy blond hair was down tied with a similar ribbon that the First Mist Guardian was wearing. Her piercing green eyes seemed to gleam more with her soft smile as the Guardian next to her smiled purely. Another looked familiar as well as she stood next to Giotto with her brownish loosely curled hair hugging her face then seemed to flow onto her back with golden eyes smiling along sider him as she held on his arm. Tsuna couldn't exactly pin on who she resembled too. However, he felt a pang of fear build up in his heart as it beat faster making him uncomfortable. But the last one was the most familiar and the most shocking.

The reason was because she looked exactly like the person standing in front of him.

"W-what!" he exclaimed looking back and forth from the photo to the double in front of him. The others looked over his shoulders to see what had him sputter so much and they met the same reaction. Hibari didn't so much as bat an eye as he looked at the photo then went back to his spot in the corner.

"How do you know if I'm that same person as the photo?" Rena said still holding her hands up as she looked at Reborn with little emotion, "She might have been my ancestor or something."

"No," Reborn said as he pulled out another item out of his jacket, "I had Basil look that up as well and it seems that there is no record of your birth certificate. If you really were that woman's great-great-great-great-granddaughter your certificate would be found, however there isn't a single trace of it. We thought you were used an alias so we'd taken samples of your blood and hair but didn't find anything as well. The only explanation for the lack of information on you would mean that you're the one and the same person…. Felicia Rena."

Rena looked at the Arcobaleno as if trying to see through him making Tsuna nervous. _"Would she fight back or will she confess?"_ he thought, but in the back of his mind he knew that what Reborn was saying was true and that she was the one and the same as the person in the photo.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I see, so many things have changed since those times. I knew I should have caught up with the tech these days."

"S-So you really are this woman in here?" Gokudera sputtered still with shock. Yamamoto was giving off a confused smile but he was also in shock as he couldn't say a single thing. Lambo had went back to sleep in Tsuna's arms. Hibari was seemingly not interested in the information and continued to ignore everything.

"That's right," she simply said then looked at Tsuna as if knowing what he was feeling.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!" Ryohei yelled which got the nerve of Gokudera as he tried to pound the information into his puny sized brain.

"How…?" Tsuna suddenly asked almost surprising himself, but remained composed, "How are you still alive all this time?"

"That is because," She smiled, closed her eyes, and started to lower herself onto the floor until one knee was on the carpet, "I… we can't die until the curse is broken." Then she looked up, with admiration clearly reflected in her blue eyes, "And only you Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama, can do it."

"WHAT?" Tsuna said backing away from her, "Why me? And what do you mean by 'we'?"

"The first reason, which Reborn had said earlier, is because _**you,**_ Sawada-sama, as well as your friends; are the reincarnations of the Primo's Generation," she stated, "And the proof is the marks that are appearing, or will appear, on you bodies."

Everyone was silent and not sure what to say. They broke out of the spell when Reborn interrupted the Leon gun now back to its original form.

"And... the second reason is what?"

"Because I placed a spell on Giotto, and his guardian's soul now me and my people were cursed to live forever until their return," she said now getting up, "We have stopped aging since the moment I stabbed Giotto."

Everyone went into fighting position, expecting her to jump at their young leader and bring out a weapon. Tsuna gulped the bulge in his throat placing his hand on the scar on his chest which was slightly burning.

Reborn was back in firing position with a hard expression upon his face, "Explain,"

"Right now I can't," she said getting up putting her hands back up, not even looking at them, "Not until the rest of the guardians have 'awakened'. Now if you excuse me I have to talk with _**my**_ people and start preparations."

Rena walked away, as if not afraid of being attacked, and walked towards the doorway. "Oh and by the way," she stopped realizing she forgot to say something important looked at them one more time, "The other two girls in the photo. They seem to be back as well. So when everyone has awakened come to the edge of the forest and I'll escort you to our village. Later."

With that, she left giving everyone else to take in the information that was being processed. The pang in Tsuna's heart seemed to grow as the image of the girl in the photo merged with the one girl he was afraid would get involved… "Kyoko…"


	16. Worries and Another's Dream

**Ciaossu, how is everyone going since the last time I updated? Just so that you remember, this story takes place after TYL, meaning that they have not gone into the Inheritance Arc yet. That chapter has changed my opinion of Daemon so don't be surprised, alright? That is just a warning for future chapters. Yeah, it will change a few things in the inheritance arc but that is for your decision to imagine what happens to make an explanation. I don't think I will go into the inheritance arc at all in this.**

**Chapter 16: Worries and Another's Dream**

The sun was rising but Tsuna still lay restless on his bed unable to get the thoughts out of his mind. It wasn't about Rena having stabbed Giotto for god knows what reason, but the fact that the two women in the photo were reincarnated and was in the mix of the girls sleeping on the other side of the building. Even though they didn't want to believe it they now knew who they were. Tsuna sighed closing his eyes for a moment remembering the conversation before they all decided that they should go back to sleep and figure it out later in the morning.

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna," the voice of Reborn broke through his thinking process and faced the tutor only to be kicked in the stomach. He toppled over clutching his abdomen glaring at the baby with only his right eye opened._

"_What's the big idea, Reborn?" Tsuna asked wincing through the hard kick._

"_You need to keep your guard up at all times, Dame-Tsuna. I still don't trust her even if she does tell us everything," he commented as he took the photo off the floor that had dropped from his hands and facing it to him, "Anyways since your curious I have been researching about these two. Though, this is my first time knowing that these two existed till today."_

"_Then you know who they are, kid?" Yamamoto questioned, curious if what he was hearing is true or not._

"_He just said that idiot," Gokudera stated glaring angrily at him, but he just laughed off the comment._

"_We already found out that Rena is the exact person as the one in the photo. The other two are Elena and Alessandra; both were a big part of the Vongola Family. Elena was Daemon's lover, surprisingly, and was a major supporter to the Vongola Family," everyone's mouth dropped as it was difficult to see the constant nagger of Vongola being weak, similar to Mukuro, in love with someone as beautiful as her, "And Alessandra is Giotto's as you can tell by how they are close together. She is also the founder of CEDEF and a half-sister to Knuckles," Even though everyone around him was surprised, Tsuna didn't seem fazed at all._

"_Then who are the reincarnated forms of these two?" Yamamoto asked shaking out of his stupor first._

"_Why don't you look carefully at their faces?" They all did, excluding Tsuna, Hibari who left after Rena did, and Lambo sleeping back on the bed. The first one to figure it out, which is unexpected, was Ryohei._

"_THIS WOMAN LOOKS EXTREMELY LIKE KYOKO!" he yelled with such vigor and confusion in his voice._

"_Your right for once," Gokudera mumbled looking at the girls with his glasses on._

"_This one looks a little like Chrome if her hair was down and the eye patch gone." Yamamoto commented adding the frustration levels in Gokudera to rise. Though he didn't say anything since he was right as well; they had similarities but not as great as the Primo Guardian's to them._

"_So then the both of them really are…" Tsuna trailed off worried at how accurate his intuition has been lately._

"_That's enough for today," Reborn interrupted putting the photo back into his suit, "We will continue on this discussion later. You guys should sleep in a little more. I'll call for you to come down in a few hours."_

_With that Reborn left the room leaving everyone silent._

"How the heck do you expect me to sleep when I just heard that we are the Reincarnations of the Vongola ancestors? Especially now that Kyoko is now involved," Tsuna asked out loud. He looked over at the bed beside him seeing the drooling Lambo mumbling about candy. He let out a sigh when he saw the digital clock on the cupboard in-between them that read 6 a.m. meaning that he had been rolling the thoughts around in his brain for at least two hours.

Tsuna brought his right hand in front of him and gazed at the ring, "What reason are you surfacing now Giotto?" As if in response, exhaustion overcame him making him close his eyes dropping his hand onto his chest and into deep sleep.

**Yamamoto's Room**

"_**Huh, where am I?"**__ Yamamoto asked himself as he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom. He remembered lying in his bed trying to wrap his finger around the information that they all heard earlier but he didn't remember closing his eyes at all._

"_**Is this one of those dreams the kid was talking about?" **__he eyed the area but his limbs wouldn't move the way he wanted them to. He stopped realizing it was futile and just looked around his surroundings, as far as he could see that is. It was like his room that he was currently living in but much like an antique. He was facing the window where the sky was clear and blue with thin clouds. Instead of the bed he was supposedly sleeping on was replaced with a futon. The paintings were replaced with haiku's and other priceless Japanese Paintings. On some of the shelves were potteries of the same culture. To his left he could see the knee high drawer with a round mirror. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection confirming his question, however he could see a sharp scar on his chin like in his future-self had when he looked at the photo's in the future war._

"_**So I really am dreaming about my reincarnated self, but where did I get that scar?"**_

"_Asari are you awake now?" a familiar voice interrupted Yamamoto's thoughts with a tingle feeling in his ear._

"_**Tsuna?" **__he thought immediately ignoring the name he was called by. His body turned around automatically without his will towards the entrance. Yamamoto's eyes widened mentally as he saw Giotto standing in the doorway with a calm smile and blue eyes that matched the one Tsuna only possessed. Instead of the black mantel and suit he was wearing a simple orange yukata with a simple pattern of leaves. It seemed to make him shine with his mature features and golden locks. He swore if he continued to stare at him he could see Tsuna in the same way._

"_Asari, are you still there?" Giotto snapped his fingers in front of him braking 'his' guardian out of his daze, "Maybe you should rest some more. Those attackers did a good number on you. Knuckles and the others were even surprised to see that you were still living with the amount of blood loss that you lost."_

"_I'm fine," Yamamoto's voice sounded out in the same calm and happy manner feeling his lips tug into a smile, "I was just surprised that you decided to wear my gift that I gave you for your birthday. I thought that it wouldn't suit you, but I guess I was wrong."_

"_**Am I hearing this right or am I talking in Italian and understanding it?"**__ he asked nobody in particular, __**"Whatever it is, this is cool? I don't have to learn Italian at all now!" **__he laughed as he continued to watch from Asari's perspective._

_Giotto laughed a little and plopped next to him with a smile, "Thank you for the compliment, it would be a waste to have it collecting dust if I didn't wear it once in a while. Besides, I find your culture fascinating."_

"_Maybe you should go their sometime with Alessandra since you two have already mastered the language. Though I think it is best that you don't go now since they are still problems about the cultural differences." Asari said with a laugh along with Yamamoto enjoyed the conversation quietly ignoring the tingles completely now. It was interesting to see two great predecessors talking the same way he was to Tsuna. The voice that was replacing Giotto's though was unusual and confusing at times as the conversation continued._

"_I'm not as great as you. I still wonder how you can master Italian in less than a week. But your right, I would like to live in Japan once I retire," Giotto smiled again with a hint of sadness catching the guardian's attention._

"_You're really planning to give your position to your cousin? Or is it because of Daemon?" Asari asked concern in Yamamoto's own voice._

"_Daemon can think that way if he wants but I'm just stepping down so that I can live peacefully. I know Ricardo will keep our Family strong." Giotto's smile degraded to a frown, "However I can't leave just yet."_

_Yamamoto felt an overwhelming sense of worry coming from, what he thought, was Asari's emotions. "I know what you're thinking Giotto and I'm still saying no to that plan," the feeling of his eyebrows creasing to a frown, "I don't like the idea that you and her are working together. She still is suspicious considering she appeared coincidently out of nowhere on the location. Everyone understands that you want to keep him away from that item but it almost killed you when you got your hands on it. Now you want to work on sealing it completely and that is really dangerous, especially when it involves your soul."_

"_**Eh, soul, him, her….?" **__Yamamoto thought confusedly his heart now beating quickly as if understanding what was being said along with the uneasy feeling. _

"_You guys just worry too much," a smile came back on the others face facing him, "I swear you guys could beat mother hens fretting over their chick."_

"_We are being serious here, Giotto-san!" the Rain Guardian stood up shouting angrily in Japanese as a surprised expression came upon the boss's face, "For once can't you stop thinking about protecting us and tell us what other plans you are secretly making in that head of yours! Every time you do them we worry that it would get you killed!"_

_It took a moment of silence, but when Asari realized on what he had done was completely out of his character he flustered. Yamamoto felt pain and nausea come over him as the vision started to get dizzy. Once Giotto saw this he quickly got to his friends side helping him to sit down in the futon. "You need to take it easy, Asari, or you will open those wounds up again."_

"_**Giotto-san is really like Tsuna, worrying about his friends, but I guess that's what I like about them."**_

"_Sorry," Asari apologized, "I didn't mean to get out of line like that."_

"_No," Giotto said smiling helping his friend to lie down and pulling the covers over him, "Its fine, Asari, just get your rest. I really want to hear your music every morning like you usually do. So the sooner you heal the better."_

_He nodded and closed his eyes cueing the boss to leave._


	17. A Small Kiss?

Hi guys, sorry it took so long. I had a writer's block and had lots of thing to do. I would probably pick up after December or something. Sorry, but for now you will have to put up with the slow updating.

Just before you start reading remember that when I underline it would usually mean a change of language. I didn't want to translate the whole conversation because it would just be plain annoying. Of course I indicated it.

**Chapter 17: A Small Kiss?**

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna yelled into his friend's ear as a last resort. He has been at it for five minutes and nothing seemed to wake the baseball-obsessed teen until now. The boy shot up almost hitting Tsuna in the face with his forehead. Yamamoto blinked a couple of times before looking at him in confusion.

"Tsuna?" he said still in his daze.

"Are you alright, I've been-" the young boss stopped when he saw the scar in the same place as the boy's future-self, "Yamamoto how did you get that scar? Don't tell me you had a dream this time?"

The teen touched his chin feeling the slight indention, "Yeah I think so, but I can't remember much except some small phrases and being in a room."

They were silent until Gokudera showed up, "Jyuudaime, everyone is waiting," he said with a gleam then glared at the other teen, "Oi, Yakyū-baka, get your ass in gear so we can get breakfast already!"

"Ne, Gokudera," Yamamoto started looking at the bomber in a seriously, "Speak something in Italian."

"If you're asking then I'm betting that you also understand what I am saying," Gokudera said as he and Tsuna both received the swordsman's nodded, "This 'reincarnation' problem was annoying enough but to have the language barrier… Argh~ this is getting really annoying!" he yelled angrily.

"What's wrong with that Gokudera?" Tsuna replied not noticing his sudden change of language, "It's not all that bad."

"It's because I can't insult him behind his back anymore," he replied quietly in a pout getting a sympathetic smile from the brunette.

"This is kind of a strange feeling, but…" Yamamoto smiled going back to his cheerful demeanor, "At least now I don't have to learn the language!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped and Gokudera face palmed before started lashing out again, but quickly stopped him to get Yamamoto to get into his bathroom and get ready for breakfast after he saw the time on the clock.

Somehow they managed to get to breakfast on time, but when they arrived at the door he was grateful for Lambo sleeping in and bickering between him, Yamamoto (a mediator), and the bomber for making them late. If they did they would find themselves at the receiving end of Reborn's contraption on the door causing Tsuna go pale.

"R-Reborn, w-what is that contraption for?" Tsuna as perspiration started to form as his eyes wondered to the sharp edge of an ax.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna, this isn't for you," the baby said reading his student's imaginative mind.

Tsuna sighed in relief for who it was for but it didn't answer his question, "Then what is it for?"

"Payback towards your father,"

"Oh I see payback for my… Wait what!" he jumped back in shock, "Why?"

"Let's just say that he did something to deserve this," Reborn smirked making them drop the conversation. Knowing his tutor he knew it was just for the kicks of it.

"_No you're just changing the victim since I got here sooner than planned!" _he thought sweat-dropping.

Tsuna remembered talking to Basil about Reborn's 'always bored' issues. Somehow, as more people came into the conversation, they concluded that he was a sadist. _"Speaking of Basil, he disappeared after the laugh that we had in the hallways. I wonder where he went?"_ he thought walking towards his seat. The brunette came out of his world when he heard the whirls of the camera produced at the entrance. Turning towards the doorway curious but unprepared on what he would see. The sight made him and the others to burst out laughing.

Iemitsu was at the doorway in a monk's attire, and instead of his usual messy hay-blond hair, was a shiny bald head. How did this happened, well it seemed that Reborn had replaced the ax that Tsuna saw earlier with, which is most likely, by his shape-shifting chameleon, Leon. When the advisor stepped into the room he must have tripped a wire, not noticing the trap until it was too late. The contraption that Leon was on landed on the man's head and started buzzing off his hair to the scalp. The advisor originally worn suit lay shredded on the floor and dressed into the attire he now wore courteously by Leon.

His father was still stunned and didn't move from his place which gave Reborn his chance of putting him in a pose with a poster sign saying 'I've converted' and taking pictures of the man with his Leon camera. A few flashes later Iemitsu started to argue with the baby firing each other in adult text. Everyone was still laughing like hyenas since the scene of a bald monk yelling at an infant seemed wrong but too funny. It wasn't until the bald advisor was hit on the head with a purse that it stopped.

"That's what you get for yelling at a baby you old priest," Nana said angrily with her purse in her hand. They all cringed at the thump of the advisors body hitting the floor with a huge bulge on his head. It was a few seconds later that she noticed the scraggily blond beard that she realized who she had decked, "AH! Iemitsu, I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it was you!"

Tsuna was trying to hold the laugh in as he walked back to the entrance to help up his old man.

"I'm fine, Nana," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Is it Halloween? If it is then I can see that you really play the part of a monk with your bald head and outfit," she laughed receiving a strange stare from him.

"Bald?" he said confusedly then touched the top his head to find the finely shaved head, "Reborn!"

"_You should have noticed when you touched the back of your head in the first place,"_ Tsuna thought as his father tried to catch the baby hitman until another hit from Nana, this time, knocking him unconscious.

"Ha-hi, Nana-san is dangerous, de-su," Haru said as she entered with the other girls all dressed up.

"Are you guys going to eat," Reborn said now sitting in his seat on the table along with Lambo, which was filled with food.

"_When did they-?"_ Tsuna thought.

"Whoa, when did the food get in?" Yamamoto asked surprisingly pulling up the chair closest to him.

"When you herbivores were laughing like idiots," Hibari said out of nowhere sitting on a chair facing away from Tsuna scaring him to pieces.

"Yahahahaha, I beat all of you!" yelled a messy Lambo stuffing his face.

"AH, HIBARI, LAMBO, DON'T HOG ALL THE BREAKFAST FOR YOURSELVS!" Ryohei yelled at the prefect jumping into his seat and started eating, thus starting an eating contest between him and the baby cow.

"Don't worry, I was finished," he answered not bothering to wait for the boxer to pay attention as he pushed the chair back and left the room.

"_Didn't he hate loud and crowded places?"_ Tsuna thought his eyes following the prefect wearing a yukata, which he must have found in his room, as he headed towards the back exit.

"Oi you crazy woman, what was that for!" Gokudera yelled bringing the young boss back to his silver headed friend. He was holding his head where a lump was forming. Haru was in front of him with a purse in hand glaring at him.

"I get up to dress up for breakfast and I find you with a tattoo on you face in front of kids no less!" Haru said then started to blush as she continued, "Also for staring intently at me since I got in!" With that she started to swing at him continuously on the head with her shoulder bag.

Tsuna was taken aback, finally realizing, at what they were wearing.

Bianchi was wearing a loose shirt showing her shoulders but tightly around her waist with suspenders attached to her gray shorts with knee high boots. She ran so quickly to Reborn's side that it was almost no surprise that she was wearing goggles, though it was for her brother's sake. Chrome was flushing and fiddling with the strap of her shoulder bag matching her clothes. She was wearing a ruffled tang-top shirt with a small bouquet of black roses at a corner. Her blue jean shorts showed off most of her legs ending it with black and purple flat shoes. It was surprising when he saw I-Pin next to Lambo in a red hoody shirt and black pants and not in her Chinese clothing. Haru, who was still thrashing Gokudera with her handbag, was wearing a kaki colored tang-top with some black laces tracing the hem worn on top of a slight puffy sleeved shirt which she topped off with a black ribbon tied loosely around her waist. Her khaki shorts similar to Chromes as she wore bow-top flats. His mother, who he usually sees in plain clothing, was in a white shirt with a waist belt securing the loose hems of her shirt to her waist with khaki knee length pants with plain flats. The brown shoulder bag was also around her shoulder.

This made the guys look underdressed. Tsuna himself was in a hoody orange shirt and jeans, wearing his sneakers that he always wore. Gokudera, still fending off Haru about his red 'tattoo', was wearing a red shirt with a light jacket over it and usual jeans with a chain belt hanging off matching the skull rings he was wearing the usual red and white sneakers. Yamamoto was wearing a blue shirt with a black swallow logo on it and jeans. He also wore his white sneakers. Ryohei was wearing yellow logo shirt which had something to do with boxing due to the words he could barely see with his fast pacing eating. Tsuna hoped that behind the table he wouldn't see the big brother in a knee high of fallen food covering the jeans he was wearing. He too was wearing sneakers which were worn down due to him running that morning.

"Tsu-kun," Kyoko called out getting his attention. She was smiling at him warmly with her smile walking up to him. She looked amazing to the love-struck Tsuna that was seeing sparkles. She was wearing a loose white shirt underneath a pink thinly held mesh on top. She also had khaki shorts on with the similar style flats as Haru had except the bow was pink.

Overall it was amazing. She snapped her fingers in front of him to knock him out of his daze laughing a little since he was making the same face he did when they all went to the zoo.

"Are you alright, Tsu-kun? Your making that same face that you had when we were at the zoo," she said imitating it causing him to fluster and stop her from doing something that embarrassing and that he was alright. Once she did and he calmed down he realized what she had called him.

"K-Kyoko-chan, why are you calling me 'Tsu-kun'?" he asked nervously not noticing the silence and the eyes since he was in his own world.

"I-I don't really know why either, but I just want to," she said while blushing, remembering her conversation with the girls last night, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah I don't mind!" Tsuna replied louder than he wanted to. She smiled at the reply doing something that made him blush furiously before going to her seat as his eyes followed suit until it landed on a smirking Reborn and Iemitsu, still in his robes, holding a camcorder at him. It took a few moments for his brain to process the camcorder due to the kisses effect and him drifting to his seat. It wouldn't be after breakfast that he understood what they were doing.


	18. A Reunion with the Mechanics

**Ciaossu, mina!**

**Okay in the next two chapters I have decided to bring in Shouichi (I know that his name is spelled differently but it just seems better with his name spelled this way) and Spanner. It's a tour in Verona next, but please understand that I have never been there so I have no idea where is where. I'm planning to do it by research but I don't think I will be following it much. So yeah… that's it.**

**No idea what Spanner's family is like so I'm leaving it out… Only Shouichi's family is mentioned.**

**To those that haven't reached past the Future part, sorry for you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ciao, Ciao!**

**Chapter 18: A Reunion with the Mechanics**

After breakfast and a few fights that, fortunately, didn't end up like last night's dinner, the girls thought it would be good to go out to explore the city of Verona. Of course Tsuna freaked out saying it's dangerous, but with the help of Reborn's Leon gun he couldn't do anything more and obey. However the tutor made sure to give him and the others a disguise, of cap and sunglasses, so that none of the enemy Families decided to attack out of in the open. Nana went back to her room to get a few more things before their trip out in the streets of Verona and asked for them to wait outside of the Mansion. When they walked out and was greeted with a smiling Spanner and Shouichi. Spanner in ordinary jeans and t-shirt saying 'robo-tech' waved at them with a red lollipop in his hand. Shouichi was wearing the same however his phrase was 'world-wonder'.

"Spanner, Shouichi-kun!" Tsuna yelled running up to the two future mechanics and newly recruited Family members, "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Von_-ouch, _Tsuna-san," Spanner said trying to rub the place that Shouichi courteously elbowed when he was about to say 'Vongola'. Shouichi had explained plain and clearly for the mechanic to understand that Tsuna was now the same age as them and not the kid they remember from the future.

"When we heard you were in Verona we immediately asked to be brought here," Shouichi explained and was elbowed back by Spanner.

"But that didn't explain why you are in Italy?" the young boss said sweat-dropped at the exchanging elbow-attacks between them as the others gathered behind him. Gokudera had his head down still uncomfortable about the tattoo on his face.

"We were given a scholarship and diploma early thanks to the knowledge that we had in the future," Spanner plainly said as he stuck the lollipop back into his mouth avoiding an oncoming elbow attack but failed to dodge a stomp on the foot.

"Yeah," the other explained receiving the same treatment, "We were given a place here in Italy a few months ago as well as a job within the HQ."

"Then what about your family's?" Tsuna said concerned that they were threatened instead and forced on the airplane to here.

"They know and were ecstatic that I received such a high degree and a high-paying job," Spanner said in a monotone fashion still looking at Tsuna but looked down when Lambo and I-Pin tugged on his pants drooling at the sight of the candy. He took out two and gave the two jumping children.

"Same here," Shouichi said with a small laugh remembering the events.

**Flashback**

"Shouichi did you just say that you were given a diploma?" his mother gapped, looking at her red head son across from the dinner table.

"Yes ka-san," he said for the fifteenth time.

"And you were given an high-paying job as a mechanic?" she asked again for the fifteenth time.

"Yes ka-san," he said picking his food and ate it slowly.

"A-Are you sure it wasn't a mistake?" she stuttered but was now asking a different question, much to Shouichi's relief.

"No, it wasn't a mistake," he said plainly waiting for the next question. He didn't get any and was now looking at his mom who was still looking at him shockingly with chopsticks in hand with food getting cold in front of her. When he finished with his food he cleaned his plates and washed them before she suddenly started crying out in excitement.

"Oh, Shouichi, I'm so proud of you!" she yelled hugging him from behind making the dishes fall, but not shattering, into the sink again.

"Ka-san, you're crushing me," he said struggling to get out of her grip. He thought he was free when she finally let go, but it was a downturn when he was flipped around and back into a suffocating hug.

"My little boy, I didn't know that you had it in you to skip grades like that," she said as tears fell from her face, "I was expecting the same with you sister but she decided to live it out. However you, you just made me and your late father so proud! On top of that you are getting a job that will secure your future!"

Shouichi thought he would suffocate if this continued but didn't do anything as he remembered his father. He died before he turned six leaving him as the only male member of the family out of the two females. They became so distant and didn't seem to care anymore about anything. But now, now she could see the light in his mother's eyes again like when his father still lived. Well except for the sudden appearance of Lambo, somehow they were together then to.

"Ka-san I need to tell you something," Shouichi started patting her on the arm to let her go. She did and looked at her son at eye-level seeing unusual wisdom behind them as if he had seen more outside of life than hers, "The 'company' that I'm going to work for is overseas… in Italy." Her eyes widened realizing where this was going, "I'm moving there on my own." He said almost in demanding voice, but strained. He knew the risks of having his family in Italy so he only set the moving to himself leaving them out of it.

"Italy, but you're barely old enough to move by yourself!" she said shocked, "We can go with you and-"

"No, only me," Shouichi cut in and smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry Ka-san, I feel older than I look so I think it's best if you stay here."

"But-"

"If you moved it would be hard to adjust to the environment, as well as learn a new language," he explained, "and nee-chan likes it here as well."

"But Shou-chan-" she called out his nickname when he was little, however he almost cringed remembering when Byakuran called him that in the future, "You would be lonely without your family there."

"Yes, but I don't want you to…" he paused realizing that he was about to spill the beans on the dangerous life he was already in being involved with the mafia, the strongest one at that, "Anyways, I won't be alone, my friend is doing the same as well."

"Friend, who? Have I met this person?" she asked curiously since she never heard of him achieving a friend during his school years.

"Um… no, (_I know him in the future and only know him in the present by a photo he sent me. He even lives in America!)_ but he's a great friend," he said uncomfortably still getting used to the future memories, "Also my 'employer' is a great man and is giving me a place to stay for free!" He thought she would complain and fuss even more but he was surprised at her reply.

"Alright," she said defeated, "When are you going?"

"Two weeks from now," Shouichi said worried about her calmness.

"Okay, I'll let you go, but you will have to send me an e-mail every week as well as photos of your life there," and on she went with the priorities that he has to meet or she will go down there immediately.

**End Flashback**

Shouichi laughed again remembering the expression his sister gave him, since she was out on a class field trip to Osaka, when their mother told the news. She started complaining and was almost packing her bags again to leave with him saying it wasn't fair. But he somehow convinced her to stay and take care of mother.

"I see," Tsuna sighed in relief breaking him out of his memory-lane. He was glad that they weren't at point-blank range with a gun to sign a contract.

"Tsu-kun are these your friends?" Nana appeared into the conversation making the son jump in surprise at her sudden arrival.

"Oh, ka-san these two are Shouichi-kun and Spanner-san," Tsuna pointed out as they bowed at her in respect.

"Maa~ they're so respectful, but I didn't know that you had friends in Italy Tsu-kun?" she said bringing up a frantic Tsuna as he tried to explain.

"Spanner-kun, Shouichi-kun, do you want to go out with us to town?" Kyoko asked coming up to them as Tsuna tried to explain their presence there. Both mechanics looked at her surprised by the sudden offer.

"The whole gang is going out so no one you know will be inside," Haru explained.

"Plus we could hang out like we used to," Yamamoto laughed.

"I EXTREMELY AGREE!" Ryohei yelled as everyone covered their ears.

"You two need to stop being so carefree!" Gokudera said angrily at the two sport-obsessed teens.

"That sounds like a great idea, we'll come along, but Gokudera-san did you get a tattoo?" Shouichi asked surprised by the red flame like patterns on one side of the bombers face. Gokudera turned in a glare but turned back at the two still saying 'random' things as if to annoy him purposely.

"That's a story for later," Reborn said sitting on top of an exhausted Tsuna's head with a Leon umbrella and sunglasses on, "Let's just get going."

"Wait Reborn where's Fuuta and Basil? I didn't see them at breakfast," he asked recovering quickly from his frantic explanation and finally getting her to talk with the other girls. He was really worried about the child and was also curious as to where his ancient-dialect-friend was since last night's event.

"They are with your father back at CEDEF HQ. Basil is there to help out on the info gathering and Fuuta is there for ranking updates since he started living with us," Reborn explained looking down to see the worried glance on the brunette. To snap his student out of it he got his Chameleon, transforming into a fan, and hit the boy.

"Oww, Reborn that really hurt!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention again, Dame-Tsuna, so expect some more punishment when we get back from our trip," he smirked at the terrified expression, "Don't worry they will be fine, and return by tomorrow."

"Alright everyone," Bianchi called out getting everyone's attention and catching Reborn as he jumped into her arms, "Let's get going shall we."

With that everyone set off to the streets of Verona, Italy.


	19. Tour

Ciaossu everyone! I know it has been a while but I was stuck with h/w which was basically lots of reading and writing essays about that particular chapter. Anyways I hoped that everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Mine was full of laughter thanks to my cousin.

Enough about my life back to the story! I know that this story isn't put together that well and that is because I have never went to Italy (wish someday). So I decided to just write their tour briefly.

**Chapter 19: Tour**

"WAH~!" the girls were sparkling at the sights they were seeing as they exited the small forest to the streets of Verona. It even impressed the boys, with the exception of Reborn and Gokudera, as they saw the many buildings circling around them as they went further into the city. Many people were passing by with little trafficking of the scooters and smaller cars. No one seemed to pay attention to the sudden appearance of a group of teens and adults meaning, to Tsuna, that it wasn't an unusual thing to see.

"Alright," Bianchi started, suddenly she had put on a tour guide costume somewhere in between the little walk from the mansion, "This city is big and you wouldn't want to go off on your own since this place is like a maze itself," Tsuna shuddered realizing that she was now looking at him especially, "So, just in case, we have something for you guys so that we would keep in touch if you do get lost."

Reborn was still sitting on her shoulder when Leon spat out the items he was keeping. Several sleek and black with the Vongola crest outlined in gold with a frontal touchscreen, "Vongola cellphones," the Sun Arcobaleno explained, "The latest tech made by Shouichi and Spanner, so don't lose it."

"Wow this is great!" Yamamoto said already going through the phone appliances.

"There's almost every game in here!" Lambo exclaimed finding the games section on his phone.

"All of the apps are fully paid and we have our own private satellite in orbit," Spanner pointed out.

"_Are you serious?" _Tsuna thought dumbstruck hearing only vaguely as he found the phonebook applicant with every number with the names he recognized.

"There is also a GPS system so that you know where you are," Shouichi continued for Spanner who was also looking through his phone as well, "You don't have to worry about it breaking, as it's material is enhanced with flames, or running out of batteries since it uses solar energy."

"THERE'S EXTREME BOXING GAMES ON HERE!" Ryohei exclaimed as his hands seem to fly across the keys to the buttons on the game.

"This is really convenient, ne Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked the girl next to her.

"Ha-hi, there's even internet! This is a dream come true!" she cried gripping her new present.

"Ah, this is wonderful!" Nana said next to her son who was looking at her as if she was saying it wrong.

"_Kaa-san doesn't even notice the strangeness of the phone itself,"_ he smiled tensely.

"I know that you want to continue explore the world of your cellphone but let's get started on the tour," Reborn said his hands itching towards Leon, but stopped as everyone's attention was brought back. Satisfied he smiled at Bianchi, jumped off and onto Tsuna's head as she led them away towards town.

Everyone was acting like out of season tourists pointing at buildings, odd things, and all the amazing sites. Bianchi was acting like her role for once and talked on about the history of Italy. They stopped at the 'Juliet Balcony' where, for some odd reason, Haru dragged Gokudera instead of Tsuna to the top and took pictures. Kyoko was looking up in aw giving Tsuna the chance to ask if she wanted to take pictures with him and she blushingly agreed however, a slight disappointment to him, she dragged Chrome along placing him in the middle between them. Bianchi had somehow changed into a Juliet costume and acted out the part of Juliet waiting for Romeo, of course Reborn doing the same. A lot of people were gathering around them throwing flowers in applauded as some had thrown some coins into a piggybank-Leon.

After their skit they left the house towards the Arena. Apparently Reborn had an interest in the Opera, not even bothering to note the skit from earlier, which was being scheduled there in an 'unusal time' which people were whispering that it was usually held at night (Tsuna hoped it was his imagination with Reborn's smirk placed on the child face). What a surprise it was to everyone when he brought them to the front row seats. Though, not even twenty minutes into the play, Ryohei, who couldn't sit still for at least ten minutes, was yelling as loudly as the singer. As a result they were dragged out of the arena and Reborn menacingly started shooting at the boxer.

During lunch time they went to the 'Valley Alley' restaurant. Because of Reborn's now pissed attitude, turned into a contest into finding the place with so little of clues to follow to find the hidden area. Thanks to Tsuna's intuition, and for some reason a seemingly nostalgia of the area, he found it first with no trouble of getting lost. Gokudera, right behind him, was again somehow dragged around by Haru, followed by Yamamoto and the others.

Tsuna wondered how he even got through the area without getting killed. As the chill of all the people, who were waiting in line outside, were looking… or glaring… at them as they passed them into the crowded room. The restaurant had a dim lighting that would remind you of a den off of a mountain's side. The noise level was loud with the many jolly voices of people talking with one another as waiters and managers were walking around either getting orders or checking on each table to see they needed anything else. Tables were full and not a single one was left unmanned, but Tsuna could have sworn he saw a couple of rich actors hidden in the corner.

When his attention finally went back to their current position of people staring at _them_ as they were led to the back of the room where the secluded room for the VIP's (again thanks to Reborn's influence and advance placements) his eye twitched. Unlike the other tables which were well furnished, the table that they were brought up to was extremely furnished. The long rectangular table was with well lighting of a chandelier. Chairs were comforted and designed with such elegance with gold luster covering the surface that it could have been mistaken from a royal home. The utensils and plating was also placed in such fancy settings of amazing designs on top of the crimson fabric they laid upon.

Tsuna was so absorbed in looking at the out of place room that seemed to elegant compared to the den like restaurant outside; he didn't even realize he was being pushed to the back. Once he did he was pushed down onto the chair at the end of the table that oversaw the rest of the table as everyone sat around him. Protest was about to leave his mouth but closed immediately at the gun point from the baby Arcobaleno situated next to him.

Two men entered with stiffness at their wake as they walked with menus in hand handing each person as a woman came in with the same motion in her body as she set a glass of water in front of everyone with a certain shake.

"_Reborn's reputation is, no doubt, to be feared,"_ Tsuna laughed mentally as another man with a fine suit stepping in and started talking to Reborn with such politeness that it was as if the infant was a real grown man, _"But that's impossible for him to be an adult… Right..? However knowing that there is a 'ten-year-bazooka', dying-will-flames, and living through the future really says everything."_

As soon as the man left, placing something into his suits hidden pocket, and opened the door for the waiters waiting outside bring in carts of food into the room.

"Ah-la we haven't even ordered yet," Nana said still holding the menu as each entrée placed in front of them came in droves.

"Don't worry about it Mama," Reborn said starting on his food, "The man said it was on the house since I'm good friends with him."

"_How is handing a wad of bills to the owner friends!" _Tsuna yelled inwardly with disbelief.

"Say 'ahh'," Bianchi was next to the infant who complied as he ate off of her spoon.

"Amazing Reborn-kun, you know so many people," Kyoko smiled cutting into the steak like meat in front of her and took a bite, "This tastes great right Chrome-chan?"

"Yeah…." Chrome replied softly blushing slightly still not used to the large crowed as she took another bite.

"EXTREME, FOOD EATING CONTEST!" Ryohei yelled.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Lambo bragged as he got ready to start eating hands already inching towards the fork.

"Lambo, no cheating…!" I-Pin demanded across the table but they weren't listening.

"Yosh, ready…" Yamamoto started counting as the two contestants glared at each other, "GO!"

"Aho-shi, Yakyū baka, Shibafu, stop messing around!" Gokudera complained ready to bomb some senses into him but was nursing a bump on the head and glared at the woman that gave it to him, "You crazy woman what do you think you're doing!"

"Gokudera-san needs to calm down or you will suffer from high-blood pressure in the future!" Haru yelled back as a heated argument began.

"Shouldn't you place the pressure valve here instead?" Shouichi had plans on the table along with Spanner discussing in technician talk as they ate not even aware of their surroundings.

"_This is a nightmare!" _Tsuna wanted to cry as he watched his hectic Family went into its usual episodes of a so called normal lunching in his life. The unfortunate waitresses, and waiters, that came in almost screamed in shock by the multiple events occurring at the same time. Thankfully no explosions occurred and everyone was done eating with no more than a stain on their shirt if not less from the 'food eating' contest.

Next on the list of places to go, Bianchi decided to drop the tour guide act and go straight to what girls, or should it be women, most important thing when traveling… SHOPPING! And the perfect place ended up the one place suited for mafia Families of extravaganza was Via Mazzini, where the most major Italian labeled stores were.

The females, dragging along Chrome, were jetting towards each store looking at clothing, perfume and the likes. The males just followed along carrying the bags bought from the golden credit card that Reborn had given them. When they reached a tailor store Reborn stopped the girls from their spree and asked… forced the males into the store so they could be measured and tailored for a suit.

"No way am I going in, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled still having a death grip on the edge of the doorway as Reborn used a Leon rope tied around his waist to pull him inside, "I know exactly where this is going and I told you I'm not going to be boss!"

"Quite complaining, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn pulled again as everyone else that were already inside were started to be measured, "A boss has to look good and it is a tradition for the boss to have his suit tailored here!"

"Like I said, I don't want to be boss!" he yelled back turning his head to see everyone smiling at him, but immediately regretted it as his hands slipped off the edge and was finally inside. He didn't have a chance to recover from his sudden fall-in when three tailors surrounded him and sized each area required to make a suit. Once when Reborn credited the suites the guys were out of the door with a date to pick up the orders, Tsuna had finally recovered crying in defeat on the unfairness as they headed for their next destination.

It wasn't a reasonable, but it was also the most interesting of the places that they had went to so far. The streets of Corso Santa Anastasia, as Bianchi would tell them coming back into Tour-guider mode, the center of antique shops. In each window they passed they felt like they were in a museum. Pianos, paintings, tea-sets, furnishing, everything that existed from the past were taken in such great condition that it was no wonder in the prices that was placed on each of the items.

Tsuna didn't even bother to follow his friends into the stores since he knew that sooner or later he was going to hear the owner yelling at them for breaking something. He halfheartedly looked around waiting on the bench within the shadows of the olden road. When he moved down the row of stores something caught his eye. Moving away from his spot he walked, from the store his Family was currently in, and went further down the stone road to a corner pathway hidden in shadows. At the end was a small shop unmarked but clearly open. His curiosity getting the better of him and his body moving on its own he was already entering the store without thinking. Tsuna was amazed at what he saw. The room wasn't like other stores since it was full of books, ancient objects behind glass cases, and contraptions all over the room either stacked or neatly tucked away.

"Welcome young man," a voice next to him appeared making the brunette jump and look down at a young woman smiling at him from across the counter. Tsuna stared, as a dust of red came across his face to see the girl wearing a skimpy-fortune-teller like outfit, "How may I help you?"

"Eh…? OH! I'm sorry I just walked in here without thinking and…" he was stopped with a raise of her hand.

"This shop is hidden to many people;" she said with a small smile, "unlike the shops outside, this store only holds the items that call out to the ones that are supposed to hold them. Go ahead and look to your heart content."

"Umm… thanks," Tsuna blinked then wandered down the aisles looking around. His eyes wandered down the items until he reached the far end of the room making him stop with shocked eyes. Behind a glass door and delicately laid in a velvet case was seven gold pocket watches. Watches he knew so well back when he was training for the future war. Watches that he saw Primo always seemed to pull out every time he comes to 'visit' him in his mental state. Watches with the same symbols that marked his and the guardians Vongola rings. Sitting in front of him physically and unworn from time…

The Primo Generation's Watches…


	20. Watches of Vongola

**Chapter 20: Watches of Vongola**

Tsuna blinked, taking off the sunglasses as he rubbed his eyes, and blinked again not believing at what he was seeing in front of him. _"No way? Why would these be here? Shouldn't they be in the Vongola vault, or something, if it belonged to the Primo Family?"_ he thought as he pressed his face against the glass separating it from him.

"I thought so," the girl spoke from behind him making him jump with a start, "You really were the one that I should give these to." Turning around the girl smiled at him sweetly as she pushed him aside and opened the case. Taking them carefully out as if they would break she took them with her towards the front counter.

"W-wait a moment," he yelled as he followed behind her. She didn't stop as she placed the items on the counter from the other side as he faced her from across. "How did you get these items?" he yelled… well at least, almost, slamming the counter with the palm of his hands, "They belong to my… uh… great ancestors and yet they are in this antique shop? Nobody would have giving these away so easily let alone let anyone sell them."

"Well," the girl started getting out a fancy box with seven identically shaped indented spots for the watches. He eyed her carefully putting the watches in the exact way the Vongola rings were placed in such a certain manner, "From what my mother told me, these were given to her by a young man."

"Young man?" a flash image of a man with long black hair appeared from his mind but it disappeared before he could understand it, "Who?"

"I don't know," she said still placing the pocket watches into each slots, "She only said that he was a sad soul with too many sins on his hands. But you must be the one he was talking about because he said 'If a young man with a pure soul comes here and looks at these, please give it back to him'"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at her disbelieving, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. After all I'm just repeating what my mother had said," she said closing the box then putting it in a bag. She looked up at him with a small smile, "But I definitely know that he must have meant you. You are the only soul that has entered here with such a pure soul… as clear as the sky."

"My… soul…" he said slowly looking at her strangely as if she was taking something right in front of him. She smiled brightly immediately after walking around the counter then thrust the carefully placed antiques in the bag in front of him. His arms unconsciously moved and took the bag from her without hesitation.

"Oh and here," she said clipping off an old key off of one of the many bracelets on her left arm then put it in his hand, "He also told me to give this to you… said that it would be important later on if you find 'That'."

"What…" he didn't even get to ask anything else as he flinched closing his eyes as she suddenly shoved him out the door. Once he regained his balance he twisted his head up to retort. To his surprise, he was facing the antique store that his friends, and mother, had entered as if he never left the spot at all.

"_Was I daydreaming?"_ Tsuna thought looking around to see if there was a corner at either sides of the road. When he found nothing of the sort he shifted his eyes towards the bag in his hand, "Not if someone was gracious enough to put a bag in my hands without me noticing…" he paused as he realized that he held another item in his other hand, "As well as a key…"

"What key Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko's voice broke through his train of thought making him lift his head to look at her worried eyes. He immediately pocketed the key as if hiding it from other prying eyes.

"Did something happen, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked coming up from behind her followed by the still clinging Haru as he took a stance ready for any enemies.

"It's nothing! Ahh don't pull any dynamite out Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said a little too loudly as he hid the bag behind him from his now accumulating friends coming out of the store he was standing in front of, "Was just worried if we have left home for too long."

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said which Tsuna found that he was on his head again, "The tour is finished now so it's time to head back," the boss sighed a relief a little too early as the baby pointed behind him with a grin that he knew too well, "With you and your guardians carrying all this stuff back."

Tsuna didn't see it at first because he thought the _piles_ of boxes and bags were out their because of the owners deciding to remodel the seemingly dilapidated shop. But to realize that it was _all_ of the bought items that _his_ mother was practically fawning over around them… well he almost balked and wanted to run out of his duties right then and there. However, as he looked at the guardians that were with him, they too had their eyes bulging out of their sockets by the amount of things that were bought... except for the exception of Ryohei yelling 'extreme training time!' and Yamamoto just laughing over the amount uncomfortably… only Gokudera, Shouichi, Spanner, and him looked like they wanted to bolt right out of their sights of the amount.

Yes, this pile was larger than they have ever seen in their lives of shopping… and they were only looking at the crust of it.

…

After a few round trips back and forth from the shop to the mansion, for the men only as the women went inside on the first round, they were totally exhausted. Shouichi decided that, even though he wanted to stay and chat, he _didn't_… and he meant it with constant stuttering… want to even wait and stay to find out what Reborn would ask them to do next.

"See you later Tsuna-san," Shouichi yelled as he crossed the large yard of the mansion with a painful wave of his sore arm followed by Spanner. Tsuna waved back until they were out of site before down-casting at his unfortunate luck that of living with his crazy tutor.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," speaking of the devil…

Tsuna sighed turning around to look at his hitman of a tutor, "What is it this time Re-" he stopped when he saw the bag in the Arcobaleno's hand and a serious look on his face.

"Where did you find this?" he asked coldly with a death glare that Tsuna had only seen rarely at times.

"I'm not really sure," his voice surprisingly steady despite the glare he was receiving, "I thought I entered a shop but for some reason I only remember waking up at the exact spot that I left when I was kicked out of it."

"And the shops name?" he said with a deeper tone as if it was an actual adult than a babies.

"I… don't… know…" the brunet said as the memories seemingly escaped from his grasp and increasingly began to disappear, "I… can't even remember who gave it to me anymore… like it was a dream…" he watched the Sun Arcobaleno pull at his fedora, casting more of the shadow over his face.

Just when Tsuna was about to ask on why the sudden interrogation he became lightheaded as an image of the man with long black hair tied up appeared again along with familiar words and pain on his chest.

'_I'm so sorry Giotto…'_ and the world went black.

**Ciaossu!**

**I have promised updates soon, but if you have read my other resent updates then you must know the reason on why I have been out so long.**

**Anyways, I know there is a lot of confusion in my fanfics but don't worry it will get straightened out…. Somehow… With my mind I can do it because it would (will) produce ideas regardless of being a dry well right now. That is if I reread on what I have written so far and strike more ideas.**

**Hope you have a happy NEW YEARS EVERONE!**

**CIAO, CIAO…**


	21. A Skylark's Dream

**Chapter 21: A Skylark's Dream**

"Reborn, do you know how Tsuna got his hands on those watches?" Iemitsu asked as he, once again laid Tsuna back into the large bed.

Reborn only shook his head his eyes wondering off to the ebony box laying open at the nightstand, before he started speaking "Records had shown that the Primo watches have been buried with their respective owners, but there was a rumor that those were only replicas and the real ones were in the possession of someone else… someone Primo gave himself."

"Those rumors must have been true," Iemitsu answered picking up one watch delicately to inspect the material, "It is made of the same material as those of the Vongola Rings."

"Or it could be a perfect imitation of it," Reborn replied with a rare sigh, "Ever since the kidnapping attempt incident, more problems have started rising."

"Does that mean we have to follow what Rena says and let the kids remember their past lives?"

"We don't have a choice in this matter. If we want to know the reason 'why the Primo family reincarnated as you son's family' we have to do as instructed… Whether we like it, or not…"

"I hate jumping into a place blindly," Iemitsu sighed tiredly allowing his face to sag making his face much older as he brushed some locks out of his son's sleeping face.

"Believe me Iemitsu, I feel the same way," agreed the Sun Arcobaleno as he jumped off the bed, "Call me if Tsuna wakes up again. I'm going to do some more scavenging in Primo's records about anything similar to this," and he was out of the door.

….

_Hibari didn't like this one bit…_

_He was enjoying his nap on the roof when a sound of cries and yells below interrupted him. But even though he wanted to move and 'bite' that person to death, he couldn't, and that was something that was irritating him to no end. There was also the fact that he couldn't open his eyes making him twice as frustrated._

"_YOU STUPID BRAT, GET BACK HERE!" yelled the familiar voice of the bombing-herbivore._

_"HOW IS… IT MY FAULT… THAT YOU… TRIPPED?" the other, which he remembered was the voice of the teenager that he had saw come and then disappear around the neighborhood of Namimori, yelled back in pauses in between signaling that he was running out of the other's reach._

"_YOU FREAKIN STUCK OUT YOUR FOOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! HOW IS IT 'NOT' YOUR FAULT!"_

"_I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY FALL FOR IT!" he yelled without the pause, meaning he must have stopped running away and facing him. (BANG, BANG) "AHHH! STOP SHOOTING AT MEE!"_

"_Now, now, you guys don't ruin the garden," the voice of another herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sounded next to him..._

"_**I didn't even sense him,"**__ Hibari thought surprisingly as his body seemingly relaxed._

"_You really can be considered the guardian of the Clouds with your relaxed state, Alaude," that name brought Hibari into attention as his eyes finally opened to see the figure of a person that looked like Tsuna, but wasn't… not with his blue eyes and blond hair smiling gently at him. When he started speaking with Tsuna's voice he knew that this man was the one speaking, "However I never thought you to be so worried about me to even keep guard outside of my office roof."_

"_**I dare you to say that again Herbivore,"**__ Hibari tried to say; however his lips didn't move until later with a completely different, "Hmph, it would be bad to see a sparring partner die so idiotically."_

_The others face smiled brightly at the man, and much to Hibari's aggravation, his lips tugged up as well. It wasn't until a servant came up to them that it dropped and he got up to fix his attire._

"_Primo, Mr. Alaude, lunch is ready," she said stiffly as her hand's gripped tightly together._

_Hibari's hands motioned for something in his jacket, but Giotto, noticing this, stopped him and walked up to the young maid. With every step she stiffened even more, until he placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper something into her ears. Once he was finished she relaxed, blushing slightly, and took the object out of her clenching hands and dismissed her, "Thank you for coming up here to tell us. Tell the chef that we will be in the diner in a few minutes."_

"_Yes sir," she said with a smile and rushed out with new energy._

"_You are too soft on her," Hibari's voice rang a little harshly as Giotto gripped something tightly in his hand until a slight snap noise came from it, "She was clearly here to kill you."_

"_Well it wasn't in on her own accord," Giotto with Tsuna's voice said softly, he turned with a calm expression that clearly meant business, "I hope that you can spare some men to do this mission, Alaude. If you don't mind that is."_

"_Wouldn't it be wiser for me to handle this?"_

"_No, I need you to do something else for me," he said walking back into his office to sit in his chair, Hibari walking towards the front of the desk briefly looking at his reflection by a large mirror hanging on the wall. Hibari wasn't surprised to see the figure of platinum-blond hair and blue eyes staring coolly back at him before he was turned to stand in front of a large desk. Giotto pulled out a small envelope from the drawer of his desk along with an ebony box, sliding it towards him. Both had the Vongola seal engraved in gold-leaf engravings, "I need you to deliver this to __**him**__ for me."_

"_**A secret mission…?"**_

"_These are the Vongola watches," Hibari's eyes reluctantly fell onto the box then back up. He could feel the furrowing of his eyebrows and narrowed to a glare, "As I recall, you asked us to give them to you without question. Then a few days later they were given back, but complete fakes. What reason for the deception?"_

"_If I told you, you would go off and try to figure it out, wouldn't you? Though I bet you have already asked someone already," he said back with a slight happy tone making the other's glare darker._

"_Don't mock my intelligence-unit," was the only thing Hibari's voice raised a little louder and rougher than usual, "I know you intentionally left it out purposely for me to find. I also don't like the plan that you laid out, nor do I like the idea that __**I **__am the one to be messenger to __**him."**_

"_But because you found out, you are the only one I can turn to, to do this task for me," A gentle smile upon his face._

"_**Like hell I will," **__Hibari thought finding the situation that he was in getting more and more annoying by the minute he continued to watch the scene. He also wanted to bite this person to death right now for giving orders to him in the first place. And yet, though he hated it on the inside, his hands automatically moved and took the two items and tucked it under his arm and turned to the room to the hallway. He turned his head to meet the man's eyes, "I'll do it, but I better have a satisfying sparring match when I get back."_

"_Thank you, Alaude," Giotto said before he closed the door hearing the man yell towards the garden where the Thunder and Storm were, "Lampo, G., lunch is ready so go to the dining room!"_

_Hibari heard the distant yells of acknowledgment as his feet moved automatically down the hallway hearing only his voice sound out in his own ears as his hands gripped a little harder on the ebony box, "You making a contract like this without our acknowledgment is foolish," his legs stopped in front of another mirror. Piercing blue eyes looked back at the reflection that showed, another reason for Hibari to hate this person even more, a sign of worry dancing on his face. His hands reached out to touch the mirror, "But if the only way to defeat the enemy of the future is to pass our souls to our reincarnated selves, then it can't be helped."_

_The next thing Hibari knew, darkness overtook his sight._

…_.._

Hibari's eyes opened slightly before blinking again and hand over his head as he started to push himself up from his futon. Slightly lightheaded and heavy from his sudden awakening he looked around in his room which he selected. A Japanese style room, similar to the Rain-herbivore, however his reasoning would be for his own comfort levels. After all, his mansion back in Japan was a large traditional Japanese home. Looking up from, he saw the clock on a desk on the far side of the corner reading 11:30, meaning he had slept in, which wasn't very often that he did.

When he finally got his head and body movement more in control he decided to get out of his warm covers. He headed for the bathroom and faced himself in the mirror expecting any changes, as explained by the baby when anyone dreamed of the past of the Primo's time.

It took a slow process but he finally realized what was different and his eyes twitched at the sight in front of him. His ebony hair was no longer its usual color… instead it was a platinum blond… the exact color of the man he was said to be reincarnated as… Alaude.

With that he shattered the mirror in irritation before going about to getting ready for a patrol. And if anyone was unfortunate enough, will be bitten harder than usual.


	22. The Sun's Dream

**Chapter 22: The Sun's Dream**

"_May god continue to be with you," then the crowd of people that were seated got up and started for the exit of the church._

_Ryohei was completely at a loss and was extremely confused at what was going on. The one thing he remembered before waking up in front of the crowd was training in the training room and suddenly drained of energy. So he went back to his room following the rule that Colonello placed. He wasn't sure if he did get to the bed when he blacked out and found himself in this situation… And what's more was that he couldn't move or speak at all._

"_**WHERE AM I TO THE EXTREME?"**__ the boxer yelled mentally._

_The last of the crowd had left, leaving only one remaining in his seat with eyes closed, soundly asleep. Ryohei was too pumped up in his mental confusion that he didn't hear the sigh that escaped from his lips and legs treading forward on its own._

"_If you had the time to stop by, at least stay up, till the end… but I guess it couldn't be helped," his voice whispered in a strangely mature way. By that time the boxer stopped trying to connect his current situation, and decided to go with the flow. He found himself stopped in front of the blond haired man, reaching down to shake him awake, though not too harshly._

"_Giotto, the sermon is over," the blonde's eyes opened to reveal the sapphire orbs hidden behind blinking dazzlingly._

"_**Isn't Giotto that Primo dude?"**__ Ryohei once again went down the confusing path of his brain_

"_What? It's over already?" Giotto yawned then looked at Ryohei apologetically, "Sorry Knuckles, even though I was going to listen all the way, I fell asleep during your preaching."_

_Ryohei, still not understanding a thing, was surprised to hear Tsuna's voice. Another sigh escaped Ryohei's lips, finally he noticed the autopilot movements, and sat down next to him, "Though I am glad that you came, I don't think coming here when you are still recovering is a great idea."_

"_Well it would have been worse it wasn't for your Sun Flames and Asari's Rain Flames," he wincing slightly, as he tried to shift himself up properly on the seat. Ryohei/Knuckles immediately helped out seeing the struggle. Once he was comfortable, Giotto smiled up to the boxer warmly, "Thanks Knuckles."_

"_**I'M NOT KNUCKLES, I'M RYOHEI!"**__ he exclaimed not getting the idea that he was having one of the 'dreams' Reborn explained earlier, "__**THIS IS AN EXTREMELY WEIRD DREAM!"**__._

"_What are family for!" he yelled then blushed and coughed to make it seem like it never happened then back to looking serious again, "Do you still not remember what happened?"_

"_I'm afraid not. For some reason I can't remember anything that had happened for the two hour I left the base," Giotto sighed as Tsuna's voice making him sound twice as strained, "Though I clearly remember someone close by when I felt the stab; as well as something being taken out of my hands. Everything is fuzzy."_

"_We didn't see anyone with you, Giotto," Ryohei's voice explained, "But there is a feeling of something incomplete. How we got there or why doesn't make any sense…"_

"_I think… that someone erased our memories," the boxer blinked at the response as it continued, "Of whoever or what was going on." Then his eyes dimmed as if he was looking into the distance, "Knuckles I feel like I am forgetting something really important. Something-" Giotto was cut off as a pained expression and his hands clutching at his wound on his chest that had started bleeding._

_Ryohei's eyes widened when he saw where the wound had reopened, __**"The same place where Sawada was injured!"**_

_Automatically, his body moved, quickly getting up, picked up the boss, and ran out of the building towards HQ. "Dammit I knew I shouldn't have left my rings at the base," he ignoring the different looks he was getting from the people that were still outside as he continued to run like a madman, "Hang on Giotto!"_

"_**Awesome! THIS IS AN EXTREME DASH!" **__Ryohei yelled not getting the situation any bit._

"_I'm glad… that I gave… the watches to him…" Giotto gritted out with his eyes tightly shut from the pain, and what seems like a deep concentration._

"_What are you talking about!" Knuckles asked hearing the phrases as he continued to run. He was almost there, "We have our watches!"_

_Giotto seemed to not hear as he continued talking, "Once… the time is right… everything… everything will begin again… Our time… will be passed on to the future… Through our descendants..." And his pained expression went away, along with his consciousness._

"_Giotto!" was his last yell before he increased his speed._

_Not long, he was in the Vongola Infirmary and the boss was quickly taken to heal the wound. A tap on the shoulder made his head turn to see a light-red head with flame tattoos glaring at him, "(__**TAKO-HEAD!) **__G. I didn't expect you back so soon."_

"_I'm not like you, you idiot priest," Gokudera's pissed-voice sounded from the man's lips as he eyed the nurses patching the wound, "Jeez making everyone worry. Next time we will have to restrain him to a bed if he continues to sneak out when he isn't fully recovered."_

"_Let's see you try it cherry-top," Ryohei's lips mumbled, "But I doubt you have the guts with your pride."_

"_Did you say something?" the other glanced menacingly at the other._

"_Nothing…" he replied and slumped onto one of the vacant beds taking out an antique pocket watch. He turned it over in his hands, opening and closing it. Nothing seemed to have change since the update._

"_What's up, did it break?" G. asked glaring, "We were just given back our watches so I hope not."_

"_That's not it…" a sigh escaped his lips again as he put away the watch again, "When Giotto was unconscious he was talking about our watches," G. just waited patiently for him to continue, "And he said he gave them to someone."_

"_He must have taken about the repair man."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_What makes you so sure?" he waved at the doctor that turned towards them with a thumb-up signaling that the boss was going to be okay._

"_Giotto said something about 'our time continuing onto the future' and 'passed on to our descendants' before he passed out."_

"_That sounds right out of a will," G. growled expression hard as the other kept his comments to himself as he continued._

"_Not only that, before his wound reopened he said something else that was strange," Ryohei's head turned to see his reflection off of the window. Even though he saw his reflection, he didn't realize the change at all (Gokudera would be yelling his head off to get it through the boxers head.) "Someone's existence and the events that followed to finding Giotto in that place..." he once again faced his companion, "Someone had altered, or erased, our memories completely."_

_At that sentence Ryohei's view was shrouded by darkness and he felt his body fall._

…

Ryohei sat up immediately, startled at the free fall he felt. When he finally calmed down he looked down at his hands that was held in front of him and flexed it as a test to see if he was now in control. Satisfied he got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up. He didn't look up before splashed his face in ice cold water until he was awake.

When he did… he screamed…

(^_^)

**Wow, that was my longest dream writes yet. Ryohei seems to have the most important part of the memory views so far. And then there the others that are left… This is going to be such a long story. I bet it's going to go past fifty chapters!**

**But anyways, I am happy that you guys are enjoying this adventure. But I can see things are going to derail if I don't reread the chapters that **_**I **_**have made. The story is going in twists and turns, but I think… KNOW that we will get to a great-final conclusion on what's going on. Even I don't know what will come up when I'm the author.**

**Yes, to those that haven't or not reading my little notes, I am writing as I go with no plot line made. It didn't turn out so bad right? I mean my story Onsen Adventure was like that as well. Actually all my stories are like that.**

**I hope you guys will wait for the next chapter on what happens to Ryohei, but I bet most of you guys have a clue.**

**Enjoy the anticipation!**

**Pray that I get past this semester with all 'A's and update my stories!**

**Encouragement is the best medicine in the world to brighten up peoples spirits.**

**SEE YOU AGAIN –DESSU~!**


	23. Confession of Truth

**Chapter 23: Confession of Truth**

Tsuna awoke with a big headache along with a throbbing sensation from his wound. But after a minute of the pain it disappeared as if it was just a slight punch. When the pain stopped completely he moved to the edge of the large bed he was once again sleeping in but stopped realizing what time it was, "Strange, Reborn usually wouldn't let me sleep in like this." Just to be sure the Arcobaleno was hiding anywhere his eyes carefully looked around the room for anything with curly sideburns. His eyes immediately stopped at the ebony box on the nightstand revealing the contents of seven pocket watches with the Vongola crest on it.

"That's right," he thought remembering the conversation he was having with Reborn before he passed out. Reaching out to take the one from the middle, he let it hang from its silver chain in front of him in curiosity; "Reborn asked how I got these," he said out loud, dropping it onto his lap, "But how can I explain that it suddenly up and disappeared?" A sigh left his lips feeling a slight depressed.

_Knock, knock…_

Tsuna's head looked up to see the door open and in came his father and mother, both smiling at him.

"How are you feeling, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked walking over to touch his forehead. The teen looked over at his father who was giving him hand signs on the excuse he planted in her head. It didn't take long on what.

"I'm fine Kaa-san," Tsuna reassured with a smile, "Sleeping really helped with the fever."

"That's good dear," she said then looked down to see the watch he was holding on his lap, "Ma~, what a beautiful watch!" then she turned towards the others on the nightstand, "And there's more than one! Are you giving them to your friends?"

"Eh?" he processed the words for a moment until he realized the pocket watch was still in his grip, "Ah, yeah that's right!" Immediately he jumped off the bed and placed the one he took back into its spot before closing it and then turn back to look at her, "I thought it would be a nice present since it has been a year since we have been friends and all!" he laughed nervously.

She looked at him strangely at his sudden eagerness to hide them. Tsuna then started to talk about random things quickly getting her involved into it so that she wouldn't start digging.

Iemitsu smiled sadly understanding what was going through his son's mind as he covered the Vongola's symbol. He was trying to keep her away from the truth of him being involved in the dangerous world. A pang of guilt pierced his heart at the realization. The lie that he had built up was supposed to protect the **both** of them. But because his son had to take up as the boss, protecting the only one that didn't know anything was a natural reaction. Telling the truth always crossed the Vongola's Advisor's mind, before he pushed it away using the excuse that it would be safer. Now that he thought about it, it was more about the fear of her hating him… leaving them.

"_I never told her the reason for my constant leave. Ever since I met Nana I immediately told myself that I can't tell her a thing about the mafia,"_ the Adviser tightened his fist as he continued on, _"If I tell her now, after all this time, how would she react?" _he shook his head knowing the answer to that, _"Of course she would be angry, especially when she finds out that Tsuna is pulled into a position that he can't back down from."_

"Iemitsu, what's wrong?" a female voice chimed pulling him out of his deep thoughts to look at his wife. She had on an innocent look with worry gleaming in her eyes making the guilt in his heart widen in range. Then he turned his gaze towards his son, who was looking at him with the odd eyes; the blue filled of wisdom, but the caramel showing the same as the mother.

"_Otou-san is thinking of something…" _a voice of Tsuna's conscious thought as he looked at his father who was now going back to looking down at his wife, _"He seems… sad…"_ he thought. The weak smile on the man made him seem more tired and many years older. Then he saw it… it was different from when he saw Gokudera's gaze when he found out that the Ten-Years-Later Tsuna died on his future self's watch… but it was similar… It was a gaze of guilt, anger, and sadness all mixed into one. Then when the Advisor blinked it was gone, exchanged with resolve.

"Tsuna," he began turning again to his son, "Reborn asked for you to look for him in the library when you wake up so go to him. Take those watches with you as well," Tsuna blinked as he locked their gaze, "I have something to talk to your mother about, and I think it's time she knew about everything."

Nana blinked as she looked at her husband then to her sons, who were exchanging a silent topic to each other.

The young boss's eye widened realizing what his father was talking about. Retort would have been his first action; however, he couldn't bring himself to do so… Because he to felt guilty for leaving the only family member in the dark. Without hesitation he picked up the ebony box, some change of clothes, and walked out. He gave a reassuring smile to his father as he closed the door.

Once the footsteps of the teen dissipated down the hall, Iemitsu looked down at his wife.

"What's going on Iemitsu?" she asked worryingly feeling the tension from him.

It was time to say the truth, however the words were lodged from his throat as doubt went through his mind again. _"What if it ends badly? What if she wants to leave and never return again? Abandoning me and Tsuna…" _then the image of their rare happy moments together, _"No I got to say it. I can't keep these secrets from her anymore. Besides, I told her in the future, if my memories from ten-years-in-the-future is correct."_ He winced when he remembered the event of the memories,_ "Though she slapped me pretty hard along with a lot of swearing, I think I will be fine… right?"_

He shook his head from the negativity and closed his eyes, breathed in and out deeply to calm himself as he prepared for the awaiting events of today. When he felt that he was ready he straightened up, "Nana we have to talk…"

…. (As Iemitsu explains, let's see how Tsuna is doing) ….

Tsuna walked down the stairs towards the library, which should be on the first floor near the office, as his thoughts of his parents talk about the truth. However he stopped. Midway from the stairs, he saw an unfamiliar, yet familiar, face walking towards him with a deep scowl. _"A-Alaude…?" _It took him a few seconds to process the image until he saw the yellow bird perched on his shoulder along with the Disciplinary Committee armband. Disbelief spread across his face as he stuttered out the name of his Cloud Guardian, "H-Hibari-san?"

The Prefect stopped as steely gray eyes glared at the odd eyes of caramel and blue, making his blood go cold and sweat to start forming. He motioned closer making the brunette to step back up the stairs. "H-Hibari-san, I-I see that you a-also had a dream…" he said stepped back even more as the Skylark continued to get closer along with his tonfas, "I-I didn't expect your hair to- HIIIEE!" Tsuna couldn't finish the sentence as the tonfa swung at him quickly.

"I'm going to bite you to death for dragging me into this, Herbivore," he said before attacking again.

"HIIEE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" the brunette yelled as he kept dodging the attacks directed at his head.

… (And now to Ryohei) …

Gokudera and Yamamoto were close to the Boxer's room when they heard the scream come from inside. Immediately, the two of them took out their weapons and ran into the room then to the bathroom where the screaming was still continuing from. But the moment they got the view of the figure in the bathroom seeing at his reflection, they stopped, along with the yells from Ryohei.

"S-sempai?" Yamamoto stuttered in surprise as he saw the Boxer turn towards them.

"SOMEONE EXTREMELY DYED MY HAIR BLACK!" Ryohei yelled awkwardly as he cried.

Gokudera laughed as he saw what the older student had freaked out at, "Ahahaha, how can you yell just because of your changed hair color, Shibafu!"

Yamamoto sighed, putting his katana back into its case, "I thought it was an attack or something."

"Ahahahaha, to think that you screamed like a girl just because of your hair color changed!" Gokudera continued to laugh as he held to the side of the door.

"DYING YOUR HAIR IS BAD FOR YOU!" The boxer continued to yell, but it was drowned out by the Storm Guardian's laughter.

"O-Onii-chan, are you alright!" Kyoko yelled as she rushed into the room followed by Haru, I-Pin, and Lambo. However she stopped when she saw him, "Onii-chan, what happened to your hair!"

"Ha-hi! Your hair is now black! Are you going into delinquent mode?" Haru asked eyes widening.

"Lambo-sama knows!" Lambo yelled proudly, stopping Gokudera from his laughter and try to stop the cow from spilling the beans when the boss had asked them to keep it quiet from them. However he was too late as the cow continued, "It's because he had a dream of the past! Just like everyone else!"

"Dream?" Kyoko questioned looking down at the little cow-boy then at Yamamoto and Gokudera, who was now pulling at the cow's cheeks as punishment for disobeying orders, "What's going on?"

"Well…" Yamamoto trailed off laughing slightly.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW!" Ryohei replied as he was too hyped at the sudden change.

"Then let me explain," said a voice and they looked down as a small door appeared on the floor and up came Reborn with a small smirk, "It involves the Primo Guardians, which I think you understand who they are," they both nodded, "They," he pointed at the three guardians currently with the 'small' changes, "are the reincarnations of them. The dreams they have are actually memories in which changes them a little in their sleep."

"So that's why Onii-chan's hair color is the same as that Knuckles person,"

"Hibari has his change as well, it seems," the Sun Arcobaleno said pointing towards the door which a commotion could be heard.

"HIIIEEE! Hibari-san, I'm sorry! Stop attacking me!" a voice sounded down the hallway and they looked just in time to see Tsuna running with the blurred Prefect behind him.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei yelled running out to help the brunette.

"You girls can go shopping in town for a while, but I will be taking that stupid cow," Reborn said giving them the gold credit-card and dragging Lambo from behind.

Tsuna, being Dame as he was, tripped over his foot after dodging the tonfa again and fell backwards still holding the ebony box tightly in his arms. Hibari, merciless, brought down another tonfa attack but was stopped as he clashed with steel. Gray eyes narrowed at the brown eyes of the swordsman smiling nervously understanding what was pissing the prefect off. The other just stared, especially Gokudera, at the now blond prefect.

"Move, herbivore," he said pushing a little more weight onto his weapon.

"You shouldn't hit Tsuna when he's defenseless right now, Hibari," he held the sword tighter as the weight continued to pressurize him.

"He dragged me into this so he gets bitten regardless," the Prefect growled still glaring angrily.

"Well it isn't really his fault," Yamamoto said still holding his ground with the rubbing steel. When the weight lessened he thought the Skylark was going to retreat, however he moved to the side quickly when a foot aimed at his head. At the first second he thought he was safe only to realize too late when the other tonfa targeting his ribs making him close his eyes to ready for the impact.

It never came…

"That's enough Hibari-san," a warm yet calm voice echoed making the swordsman look up in surprise. Tsuna was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode with his gloved hand stopping the tonfa that was aimed at him moments before, "You know completely well that I didn't drag you into this purposely."

The Prefect glared at the brunette for a minute before he lowered his weapon as told, though still emitting a dark aura, and then left the group.

Glowing orange eyes died down to its regular odd colored orbs went down to the Rain Guardian, "You alright, Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, that was a nice save Tsuna," he laughed falling onto seating position, finally getting rest from all the pressure as he smiled at his friend in relief.

"Tch, how can you be called the Rain Guardian if you couldn't even evade that attack?" Gokudera muttered walking over to them.

"Haha, looks like I going to have to practice some more."

"Of course you idiot!" the Storm Guardian exclaimed at the smiling rain. It didn't take long for the bomber to lose his cool and start yelling out the importance.

"IT WAS EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled making everyone wince and annoying Gokudera even further.

"HIIIEE! Onii-san, your hair changed! Did you have a dream as well?" however he didn't have time to receive an answer as the hairs on the back of head rose.

"Dame-Tsuna," the boss froze hearing his usual nickname from a high-pitched voice of one he knew to familiarly. Slowly he turned his head and instantly drained of color as he saw the green gun aimed at his forehead, "You were supposed to meet me at the library the instant you wake up, and here I find you fighting with your guardians," he cocked the gun causing him to sweat along with everyone else, "So we are going to do some more training."

"No way!" Tsuna cried running for his life as bullets started flying, leaving the ebony box on the ground next to his friends.

…

"…and Reborn thinks that they are the reincarnation, which is confirmed by everything that is happening now," Iemitsu finished looking at his wife in guilt, "I'm sorry Nana. I didn't mean to hide it. I just… wanted my family to be safe."

Nana was just silent throughout the whole story; who he really is, who Tsuna will become, family history… everything. And all he gets is this drawing silence. It was driving him insane on what his wife was thinking and it didn't help that he couldn't see any changes on her face.

"_She hates me… she really hates me…" _the Advisor gloomed as his heart cracked, _"I shouldn't have left and told her nothing. I should have told her everything the moment that we married in the first place."_

"Iemitsu," her voice finally sounded for the first time after the confession. His head shot up realizing she was speaking allowing hope to dash all the negativity. But when he did, the first thing he noticed was that she was towering over him in front of him from where he sat. The next was after a hand slapped hard on his left cheek.

"N-Na…na?" Iemitsu looked at the woman, holding the slapped spot. She was shaking, at first it looked like she was holding in the rage and he wanted to panic that she was going to rampage on him. So he looked down hoping to lower the blow of his guilt eyeing the small puddles that were now quickly forming from little drops…

"_Drops…?" _despite worrying about the furry that would come, Iemitsu didn't pause to get up and wrap himself around her the moment he saw the crying wife.

"You idiot!" she muffling into his shirt, "We promised each other to not lie to each other when we married, and yet… and yet…!"

"Nana, I know, I'm sorry… I am the big idiot… You and Tsuna have all the rights to hate me because of dragging you guys into my world," Iemitsu said as he rested his chin on her head, "But I love you two too much to even think of telling you of the danger… that's why I decided to keep quiet and left when Tsuna was five… If I stayed any longer, you or Tsuna would be targeted by other Families if they realized who you were to me; though that's something that no longer applies now."

When he finally felt the shaking stopped, he sighed letting her go.

And within seconds he was on the ground holding his knee when pain erupted from that spot.

"That… is for being the complete idiot that you are," Nana said with a frown upon her face that he saw through pained eyes. She sighed kneeling down beside him poking his undefended head as he still winced at the throb of his knee, "Don't take me for a fool, Iemitsu. From the moment Tsu-kun's tutor came in I knew right away that something was up. I mean who would see a baby tutoring someone older than them," he stared at her in disbelief as she continued, "And just a few weeks ago, when the earthquake came, I had images and events come into my head. It took me a while to understood what it was," his mouth was gapping at the surprising information, "And I remember everything of the future that would take place in ten years; especially your confession. I did a pretty good performance earlier right."

She smiled sweetly realizing he was at a loss now with the guilt and pain shown clearly in his face. Nana went in to hug him, "Thank you dear… for finally telling me the truth. I was afraid that I would have to drag it out of you two later on this week."

Hearing those words seemed to have flushed the misery out of him as he wrapped his arms around her again with a comforted smile, "I'm sorry to make you wait then."

"Which reminds me," Nana pulled out of the hug making him blink at the sudden discontent look on her face, "When are we going to tell Tsu-kun about the new addition to our family?"

"I don't think telling him now would be a good idea at the moment," Iemitsu grinned pulling her back into his embrace, but it quickly fell as he was concealed from her view, "Not now when everything is becoming so complicated. We'll tell him later…"

_But he didn't realize… that later could be the last…_

**Wow I just realized how much I wrote. I hope you guys are as surprised as I am.**

**Yeah I finally came up with something amazing to put into this chapter… after thirty edits later.**

**Tell me how you like it!**

**Next up will be… about Chrome and Mukuro! Or probably not… don't know. We'll see.**

**Remember that I am doing this off the top of my head. I don't really have anything like a plot… well actually am trying to, since I realized I do have some things to wrap up in the other chapter. But if you guys like it then I will just keep doing the 'off the top' writing. Just tell me if there is something confusing and I will try to explain it later on.**

**Thanks! Ciao, Ciao!**


	24. Mukuro and Chrome

**Chapter 24: Mukuro and Chrome**

"_**Kufufufu, now this is strange,"**__Mukuro tried to say but in was only vocalized mentally since his lips were not moving. He also tried to flex his fingers but nothing seemed to be doing as he wishes. The actually aim was to see Nagi in the dream world that he created for the both of them. Instead of the open fields he wakes up finding himself walking on its own record with no controls for him to use._

_Finding it no use he laid back as it was the only entertainment since his body was walking on down corridors of a maze like hallway until it stopped in front of a door. His hand moved up to knock on the surface only for it to tap on air. Surprise was on both of their faces when a Chrome lookalike, excluding the eye patch and hairstyle, come out of the room and hugged him._

"_Nufufufu, by your reaction I am betting that you were worried," Mukuro's voice sounded out through the auto moving lips. But the irritation was from the fact he recognized the laugh he had just sounded out and wanted to blanch at the thought of being in __**his**__ body. However he didn't as the voice of Chrome echoing down the halls emanating from the woman embracing him._

"_Daemon you idiot! Of course I was worried!" she yelled pounding at his chest before looking up at him with tear streaking blue eyes glaring at him, "You up and went off without a single word! I talked to every one of the guardians and found nothing about where you went, though I bet Giotto knew but he didn't say anything! Then I hear you get hurt and sent to the hospital?"_

"_Nufufu, I'm sorry Elena I didn't mean to do that," Mukuro wanted to keel over now and leave but the image of Chrome's voice overlapping this woman's voice was to enchanting that he bore with it._

"_**Mukuro-sama is that you?"**__ a voice suddenly echoed through his ears._

"_**Kufufufu, I was wondering where you were Nagi," **__the illusionist said as the two uncontrolled vessels continued to bicker._

_Nagi… or her other name Chrome… relaxed when she heard his voice after so long from not being able to contact him from the moment she landed in Italy to follow her boss that was unconscious at the time. She almost passed out the moment the illusions of her organs disappeared but quickly replaced it before they did completely. Though she was worried she didn't want to bring the topic up to the boss after all the trouble he went through for her. Then, after the shopping trip and the boss falling unconscious once again, she went back to the room the girls shared and fell asleep in the bed quickly. When she opened her eyes she found herself in her current situation. However she was not enjoying the fact that she felt like a puppet with no control of her own movements._

"_**Why don't you tell me what is happening on your side," **__he said braking her relief moment._

"_**But…" **__she trailed off not sure if saying would put off the teen's temper._

"_**I will not badmouth you as long as it is in reasonable story," **__Mukuro promised still watching the woman, who looks so much like Nagi, with interest. _

_At first she was hesitant since she knew that Mukuro wouldn't like the idea of anything related to Tsuna, but she couldn't refuse the person that saved her. __**"Boss was attacked…" **__she paused, waiting for a reaction of any sorts and found none as she continued,__** "and we, the guardians and some friends, were brought to Italy due to Reborn-san's instructions." **__There was still no reaction, __**"Boss and we were called, but I hid when the meeting started. But it seems that we are all reincarnations of people from Primo's Generation."**_

"_**I see then that would explain our situation now…"**__ annoyance was laced in his voice,__** "Anything else?"**_

"_**That is…" **__she swallowed the lump even though her body was not able to do it, __**"We will receive some sort of mark that will symbolize on who we were in our past life."**_

_Silence was the only response she had from Mukuro as Daemon continued to reason with Elena… and that meant a bad sign. Especially when he heard that they were the reincarnations of the people they were possessing within the dreams and that they will have a mark that symbolizes that person._

"_Daemon, Elena," the two's head turned forcefully towards the familiar voice of Tsuna to see a blond man walking up to them with worry in his eyes, "Is something the matter? I could hear you two yelling from my office," he stopped a feet from them as a small smile reached his lips, "Unless this is a way for you two to make up for the three months of separation. How lovebirds quarrel is also a way to be close to one another."_

"_Giotto that's not funny!" Elena exclaimed though her blushing reaction told otherwise._

"_Nufufufu, Elena is angry that you didn't tell her anything about my absence. I __**did**__ tell you to tell her right?" Mukuro could feel the lips curled up into a smirk much to his displeasure. The founder boss smiled in acknowledgment, slightly stepped back a bit as he sensed the irritated aura emitting from his mist guardian. Mukuro's head turned again to the girl, "I thought so."_

"_Humph, well sorry if I wanted to hear from the person directly," Elena pouted cutely before coming up and pecking Mukuro's face. Chrome's face would have blushed to a rose red if anyone could see her right now, "I'll see you two later. My parents insisted that I come to the party tonight so I expect all of you guys to meet me there by then."_

"_I think they are only interested in you attending," Giotto replied with a chuckle at the sudden invite, "but I will be sure to ask everyone to be there."_

"_Thanks boss!" Chrome's voice chimed to an unfamiliar tone and turned towards her room, however the person herself didn't want to part with her mentor and person she cared about, __**"Mukuro-sama!"**_

"_**Don't worry Nagi, I will see you soon,"**__ he said to her as the door closed but she didn't move away. Instead her ear was pressed to the side of the doorway as the two outside started speaking again, however seemingly further away from the door; most likely they were down the hallway where a balcony was._

"…_bringing trouble at the tail," Mukuro's voice sounded from Daemon's body, "Next time you give me a mission like that and I will not hesitate to kill you in your sleep."_

"_But now you understand on the reason why I told you to find them right?" Giotto's asked expecting the answer._

"_Unfortunately yes, and that means that I have the __**joy**__ of being an involved __**volunteer**__," the other snorted sarcastically, "How did I ever end up becoming one of your lackeys?"_

"_You're not my lackey, and you know that," Chrome chuckled hearing irritation in the boss's voice, even if it was actually Primo talking, it was nice to hear the same resolution from the voice she has heard many times in Tsuna, "A friend will always be a friend," another snort was heard after the comment but there were no complaints._

_A tug on her lips told her that Elena understood as the silence followed. However as quickly as it was up it fell, replaced with a frown as she walked away from the door. Her legs turned left to the wardrobe and opened it, immediate taking the purple dress from its hanger._

_Chrome's stomach churned at the thought of wearing a dress. It wasn't that she wasn't used to them… it was that they brought back bad memories. The last time she wore one was during the times when her parents still loved her and brought her to parties. But after they found out about her powers of illusions, they tore her dresses to shreds, never taking her to parties again or even speak to her like a human._

_Her body turned around again, breaking her moment of reminiscing, facing a mirror that was hidden from view upon entering. She was hidden when the meeting was held with Reborn about the reincarnation; however it didn't prepare her to whom she was compared to since she was not able to see the photo. In the reflection was a woman who looked similarly like her, yet entirely different. Brownish-blond hair flowing like the waves on the ocean down her shoulder and back with bluish-gray eyes stared at the reflection of the person holding the purple dress in front of her. Elena looked like a person that could smile at the slightest things, but the expression of sadness was too prominent at the moment that it seems impossible to remove it with just a joke._

"_Giotto is pushing himself too much," Elena said with Chrome's voice as she let the dresses ends sag to the floor as she looked at herself, "He didn't look like he even changed out of the clothes from yesterday." A sigh escaped from her lips as she set the dress aside and went to sit on the bed, picking up a photo on her way. Chrome felt the furrow upon the brow as she looked at the photo seeing several people, a few she recognized as well as Elena, but the others she didn't. One finger rubbed on a certain man's face but the image seemed obscured as if it was not meant to be seen._

"_If we didn't look for that object, would you still be standing by your friends side?" she asked knowing fully well of not receiving the answer from the person she was speaking to._

**Mukuro's side after Elena eavesdropping ended**

_Mukuro's annoyance was rising each passing moment. He didn't understand the meaning or what mission they were talking about since it was all vague. But of course it was to be expected when you have never went on the mission and seen it. They had left the balcony and were entering the office where Giotto seemed to have been occupying earlier with the many piles of paper on the desk signed and placed in another pile. _

"_Now that we have no more eavesdroppers let's get to the point," he said in Tsuna's voice with seriousness, "What is the current situation of with them?"_

"_Nufufufu, serious now are we? But I'll thank you for being gentle with Elena," the mist guardian chuckled making the other pissed at the fact his voice was being used by this person, "__**He**__ seems to be making progress on how to unseal that thing. Though I hate the fact that we are doing it for the Vendici, I would rather face them rather than unseal that."_

"_**Kufufufu, so the Vendici is involved. Ancestor or not, those monsters are such a nuisances, but to find something that is much more horrendous than them must be something powerful."**_

"_I see," Tsuna's voice seemed strained as Giotto spoke rested his head on his interlaced fingers, frowning in deep thought, "So he found a way around the seal after all." Silence filled the room as the two thought… actually only Giotto was thinking while Daemon was just waiting patiently._

_The young boss stood from his resting posture and gave out the orders, "Get everyone over here. We are going to have a meeting."_

"_As you wish Giotto," and they were out of the room to gather the guardians. He paused at a window seeing the reflection of the Primo Mist Guardian smirking shallowly to the darkening sky, "The storm will brew and come inevitably. It's just too bad that things have to come to this at all, when we were enjoying each other's company so well earlier too."_

_Then without warning, the surroundings disappeared and darkness overtook Mukuro's sight._

Chrome woke up to a field where she always goes to whenever she wanted to meet with Mukuro. It didn't take long for the pineapple hairstyle teen appeared.

"Mukuro-sama!" she yelled wrapping her hand around the person of man. The other wrapped his arms around her gently which he does only inside their dream space. The illusionist moved his hand a bit from her shoulder where a rose shaped mark appeared.

"Kufufufu, it seems that you have received a mark Nagi, and a beautiful one at that," he said hugging her a little closer.

Despite knowing she was growing red from the contact, she looked up only to have her eyes widen at the sight, "Mukuro-sama, your eye."

He blinked at her then conjured up a mirror to see his reflection. The moment he saw the spade design in the once red eye, one eyebrow twitched at the sight before the glass shattered to a million pieces and disintegrated to sand.

"Kufufufu, I'm going to make you wish that you were never born, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


End file.
